The Diary of Koga's Mate
by LeastLattice
Summary: This is a first person love story between you and Koga. I made this years ago so go easy on me, I didn't want it to rot in my computer anymore since the original site I put it on I had to take down. This is not canon so personalities and characters have been altered. All reviews are welcome. I might upload the whole thing if this has positive reviews.
1. Chapter 1

I was behind my father with my sister when my father began to speak, "K..Koga...what do you want from me! I never did anything to you, now leave us alone".

I didn't know Koga's name at the time or who he was at all. All I know is we were in the innocence of our own house when 'Koga' barged in.

Koga began to smile, "Now don't play dumb with me", said Koga as he cracked his hands, "You know that gets me angry. You stole something from me and I want it back now!"

I looked up at my dad who is trembling constantly. My father then starts to speak again, "I don't have what you are looking for, you are not going to find it here!"

Koga slowed walked closer to my father and cracks his fingers again signaling that he is preparing to attack, "I gave you your chance now tell me or you will face your certain death," his eyes immediately fell on my sister and me, "Or you can offer me one of your daughters instead of death...for now, it is your choice."

Father gave a small glance at me and then Koga again. He gave me a nudge in Koga's direction, "_, go with Koga."

I pleaded and begged that I didn't want to go with him. "Dad no, please don't make me go with him, I am..."

My dad then interrupted me, "_, go with him now!" My dad pushed me into Koga.

Koga had immediately picked me up and threw me over his shoulder so I could not run back to my father. I began to literally wail when Koga started heading for the window as his exit. Right before Koga left he turned around and said to my Father, "Now don't go running off on me, I plan to see you again real soon. And next time it won't be a daughter...it –will- be your life." Koga then jumped out the window. I was so scared; I didn't realize that Koga landed perfectly from a three story drop. I could not even feel when we touched the ground his land was so light. But Koga landed he started to run, and I felt that. I never have seen anyone or anything move as fast as Koga could. Not even cars. He slid me down his body where my face was buried into his neck. I was started wrapping myself around him in fear. I was too scared to resist or push away; I didn't want to get splattered on the ground from how fast he was moving. He started to speak, "Don't worry sweetheart, I'm not going to let you fall." I was shocked buy his words, I never would expect him to call me "sweetheart", or try to calm me down. In about five more minutes we reached his huge mansion. All he did was walk up to the door and kicked it open. He walked in and kicked the door shut right behind him. His house was extremely large. Koga then walked into his "family room" (even though I found out later he doesn't have a family). He carefully set me down on his couch. "Wait right here...I will be right back," he said.

Now don't get me wrong I had every intention of escaping and I wanted to escape, but my feet felt like lead I was so frightened. I looked around from his couch; the wall that the couch was facing had an enormous, roaring fireplace. It was certainly taller than he was. Koga came back in the room shortly after he left. He had two glasses and champagne or wine. Koga set the two glasses down on his end table. He poured the drink and offered a glass to me, "Drink, it will help you to relax." I didn't want to drink it, I thought he might have drugged it or put poison in it. Koga didn't seem to notice my uneasy expression about the drink and drank his glass down in one shot. "What is your name?"

I didn't answer at first, I was still scared, "Uh...my name is _", I said quietly.

Koga smiled at me, "My name is Koga." I didn't look at him. I kept my eyes on my full glass. There was a long awkward pause when I felt his eyes on me. He bent over to look at my face, "Are you afraid of me _?" I still looked down at my glass. Koga slide his warm hand under my chin and lifted my head up so we were staring directly at each other, "There is nothing to be afraid of. I am not going to harm you. You can relax now." we just stared at each other. I think Koga was waiting for me to say something, I wasn't really sure. Koga move his hand and sat closer to me, "I know you are upset from being separated from your sister and father, don't you worry, everything will turn out all right, you will soon find out."


	2. Chapter 2

I did not know what to say to that. I couldn't trust what he was saying. I asked weakly, "Will I ever see my family again?" I looked at Koga with hope. He just looked at me with a slightly stern look on his face. I broke down into tears because I knew what that answer would have been.

Koga grabbed my face with his warm hand again, "None of that alright. You will be much happier here with me than you would be with –him-." I couldn't believe what a jerk he was. Nothing about Koga was making me happy. I started crying louder and pulled his hands off me. Koga then grabbed my shoulders and hand me facing him again, "Look, I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that, it's just that the guy gave you up so easily and…"

"Stop talking about him like that!" I interrupted. How dare he talk about my dad like that when he didn't even know him, I thought. Koga pulled my body to his and pressed my face into his neck. His skin was so freakishly hot. I was sweating in every spot where his skin came in contact with mine, but he wasn't. He slowly rubbed my back, I tried to push him away but he just held tighter to the point where I couldn't move at all. We sat like that till my crying subsided and I gave up on moving. Koga began to play 'let's try to get my mind off thinking he was a jerk'.

"Hey are you hungry?" He asked as he was still holding me against him. I didn't answer him. He loosened his hold on me, "You must me hungry let's go…"

"I'm not hungry…" I interrupted.

Koga sighed "You sure? How about you finish your drink or something?" At that point I was almost positive he was up to something. He wrapped one hand around me and lifted up my drink. I –was- really hot and thirsty. Between my crying and frustration and the unnatural heat of his body, something to drink was way to good to pass up. Koga seen my distrust as I looked at the glass. "Alright then if you don't want it I'll drink it. There is nothing wrong with it." Koga put it to his mouth and was about to drink it when I snatched it out his hands and drank it. I gasped for air when I was done. I am not a big fan of alcohol but I was so thirsty I didn't care. Koga rubbed my back again, "You're alright? Want more?" I poured myself my own glass and drank again. I slowly began to feel relaxed and comfortable. Koga smiled at me, "Ya know, you're really beautiful, has anyone told you that?" I choked on the drink a little when he said that. He grinned at me "What you don't believe me?"

I must have blushed a little "You…think so?"

He pulled my face to face him again, and he had a smug look, "Of course. Your eyes look very amazing." I must have smiled a little bit because something urged him to keep going. He leaned toward me and pulled my face closer to his, "Has no one told you this before?" I stared at his disbelievingly. "Do you think I'm handsome?" That is when I thought he was getting to friendly with me. I pretended I was thirsty again and went to take another drink as he tried to kiss me. Koga frowned a little and pulled the drink from my hand and set it aside. "Is that a no?" He asked. He looked a little concerned.

"No no…its not…"

"So you do think I'm handsome?" He grinned. He stroked the side of my face, trying to pull it closer to his without being to forceful. I pushed him away again, still blushing. "Why are you resisting? There is nothing wrong here" Koga said teasingly. He must have waited for and answer he seemed pretty confident he was not going to get. He lifted me up bridal style with great ease. He walked me up the stairs to his enormous room and set me down on the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

He walked away from the bed and untied his armor, letting it fall to the floor. He looked back at me to see my odd expression on my face. I was just staring at him, I had no idea what was going through his head. Before I knew it he was on top of me completely naked. He slowly leaned to my ear with his skin barely touching mine, "_, have you ever been with a man before?" I blushed beat red when the cool of his voice hit my ear. Though I couldn't see it I knew at this point he had another smug grin on his face, "You're a virgin aren't you."

I tried to push him away from me but he must have only moved back an inch, "Stop it! That is none of your business!"

He grabbed my arms roughly and pinned them to my sides. "Why are you so upset, you should be proud of yourself, unless you wish to remove that title…right here?"

"N…no..."

"Why are you hesitating, there is nothing wrong with this, no one will know, it's just you and me here." Koga leaned towards my ear again and whispered, "Tonight I won't make you feel like the helpless little girl you are, starting tonight you will be a woman, and you will make decisions as you please. You'll find that it is very satisfying to rely on selfish ambition, what you want." He nuzzled my neck gently while stroking his warm hands against my shoulders. He raked his fingers down my sides and then up again, dragging my shirt up, just below my breast. I grabbed my shirt suddenly so he couldn't bring it up any farther. That didn't stop him from sliding his warm hand up my shirt, finding my breast. He caressed them, twisting the sensitive centers roughly. It hurt but I couldn't bring myself to say stop.

"It's just him and me alone," I thought, "No one will know, not dad, not mom, it's just between us." I let my body relax suddenly…too sudden. Koga felt my tense body go at ease where now he knew he was in control. He began sucking on my neck, biting it occasionally, as he slipped his hand around my back to unhook my bra. He lifted my shirt and bra so it was now above my exposed chest. He mouth ventured down to below my right breast where he bite it harshly. I winced at the unnatural pain. He bite was too painful, not the burning pain of a human bite, but the stabbing pain of a dog bite with k-9 teeth. Koga didn't seem to notice my wince and kept venturing down my exposed flesh. He slowly unzipped my pant, teasing my body a little with his hands. He slipped two fingers down my pants and underwear and dragged them down all at once. He finally pulled my shirt and bra over my head and threw all my clothes to the far corner of the room…way out of my reach. He grinned at the site of my now naked, vulnerable body in front of him. He laid down next to me and flipped my body so it was now on top of his. I couldn't believe I was about to do this but nothing in my body told me to stop. He straddled my legs over his body to where my body could now be easily accessed. He gently stroked his manhood along my womanhood. I gripped the bed sheets tightly; I never felt anything so awkward that felt so good. Shivers went down my spine, begging him to go on.

He grabbed my hip roughly and held me still, "Now I'm sure I have you under my will…" Koga pulled me down, impaling me on his manhood. Sheer pleasure turned into cutting pain. I couldn't help but shriek when I felt the soreness and pain of my virgin entrance being invaded by a stranger. I wailed mercilessly hoping that it was proof enough that I wanted Koga to stop. He ignored my cry and grabbed my hips securely and started pumping his body into mine. I grabbed his arms tightly, trying to adjust myself to find a point where it didn't hurt so badly, but I couldn't move. Koga began slamming his body into mine, causing me to scream endlessly until it ended with the feeling of a tear in my body and me giving out one final shriek. Koga stopped, I stopped, and it seemed as the world itself stopped. I panted breathlessly, noticing that my eyes were pressed shut. Koga pulled me off of him but still sat me up on his body. I opened my eyes to what at the time seemed like a horror story to me. Koga's manhood was coated in some blood; I looked down at my body which seemed to be brushed with blood too. I cried again as I felt the sore pain inside me; Koga has broke my hymen but I didn't know what happened at the time. Koga sat up and took me into his arms while I was sobbing endlessly. Koga buried my head into his next and began to pet my hair. He whispered to me that it was alright and to calm down. After a few minutes I caught my breath and realized the pain had gone. Koga was still stroking my hair when he asked, "You alright now?" I nodded barely, shaking a little. Koga pulled me away from his, turning me around and sitting me back down on his lap facing the opposite way. He rested his chin on my shoulder and he spread my legs open with his legs. He entered me again making me tense a little. It was still tender and it still hurt a little. I grabbed his thighs tightly, digging my nails into his skin accidentally.

"Koga I'm sorry! I di..."

Koga silenced me quietly, "It's ok you did nothing wrong." He brushed his knuckles down my sides to my waist. He nuzzled my neck softly with his cheek. He seemed interested in my neck for some reason, it seemed awkward. He opened his mouth and paused for a second, making he think he wanted to say something, but then he bite down into my neck. This time wasn't the same how he bite me before. It was ten times more painful and it was already known to me before I even checked that he broke the skin. I screamed again, I didn't know what was going on; why was he biting me? He held still for a few seconds and then parted his teeth from my bleeding skin. He licked it tenderly, holding me still. The strange thing was the pain was going away, quickly. When Koga stopped licking I sheepishly rubbed the area, inspecting it. It didn't feel like my normal skin or like an open wound, it felt like an old scar that never went away, it was smooth and cool. Koga whispered to me, "That is the last ounce of pain you will experience from me, I have marked you, and you're mine for good now." I had no idea what he meant by that but that didn't concern me. Koga laid back on the bed with his hands still firmly at my waist holding me in place. He then slid his hands under my thighs and started pumping into me slowly. I placed on hand on his knee and one on the bed to keep me in place. Koga rocking my body now didn't bother me now, it wasn't painful. I held my position letting him take control on my body the way he wanted to. With every pump the pleasure inside me grew. I couldn't help but moan and groan as he added to the pleasure my rubbing my thighs. He was moaning too. I raked my nails down his leg tensely; he seemed to like it because his moans grew louder as I continued. My legs began trembling in pleasure, urging for more. I rocked my body on top of his to see how far this pleasure can grow. Every inch of my body was pleased and pulsating with ecstasy. "That's a good girl, move with me." Koga said from behind me, he body speeding up, "Don't stop, I'm almost there." I gladly obeyed his command and sped my body up with him. Within a few more seconds his grip grew tighter and his breathing became uneven. He then gave my body a sudden squeeze and his body gave a wince. Koga let out a sigh as he let his body relax. He pulled me off on his and laid my down next to him. He was panting with a satisfied look on his face. He rubbed my back lightly smiling at me. I shut my eyes, trying to catch my breath, and was sinking in what just happened all at the same time. I couldn't believe I just did that, but I didn't have any regrets. 'No one will know' was running through my head 'I'm a woman now I can do whatever I want. It seemed all too good to be true when I started thinking of the consequences of what just happened. I didn't know him; he could have had a disease or worst. But then I started thinking harder about what he was saying and doing "Don't stop, I'm almost there" and when he squeezed me. He…released in me, I could be pregnant. I opened my eyes and looked up at Koga's grinning face at the thought. I couldn't be a mom; I'm not ready, even more so not ready when the father would be my captor who sweet-talked me into sleeping with him the first night we met. Did Koga even care; all he seemed to be thinking about is how he got everything he wanted tonight. I turned away from him, trying to fight tears.

"How could I have been so stupid," I thought to myself. Koga rubbed my back, unfazed. He pulled me closer to him again, pressing my back against his bare chest.

He rested his head on my cheek and rubbed my shoulders, "Go to sleep _." With that my eyes felt heavy. I really did want to go to sleep, I was so exhausted. The last thing I remember before I feel asleep was our breathing.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up around one in the morning. Koga's warm, hand was on my bare back, holding my close to him. I was looking for my clothes which I found were torn to shreds due to Koga. I slide from Koga's body slowly trying not to wake him. I didn't know what to do, I had no clothes, no idea of where I was at, and no idea what will happen to me if I stay with Koga. I looked around the room to see my options and found a telephone on the nightstand. I thought at the time if I was quiet he wouldn't here me. So I sat up at the side of the bed, I didn't bother covering up my exposed chest because there was nothing to cover it with except my hair. I decided to call my dad. I should have called the cops first or someone along those lines, instead I decided to call the man who got me into this mess and didn't even think about what might happen to me. My mom was on some type of trip so I couldn't really call her. When I called home my dad answered the phone.

His voice sounded calm as ever, "Hello, who is it."

I said as quiet as I could, "Dad, it's me, _."

My dad all of a sudden started up a concerned voice," _, are you OK?"

"Yes dad I am fine."

"Did Koga hurt you in any way?"

"No, I'm perfectly fine."

"Where is he?"

"He is sleeping right here, so I have to be quiet."

"Well, do you know where you are?"

I thought for a bit, I didn't want anything bad to happen to my dad if he had tried to come and get me, plus I didn't really know either," No, not at all."

"Not even the direction he went in?" That answer I knew but I didn't want my dad to know, "No no, I have no idea."

"Do you have any information?"

"No dad, I have to go now, I don't want Koga to wake up, OK, love you bye!" I quickly but calmly set the phone back down on the hook.

"You still miss him, don't you," said Koga, making me jump. I froze dead stiff. Koga sat up on the bed and moved directly behind me. He put his warm hands where my lower shoulder was, and pulled himself closer to me. He whispered in my ear, "You don't have to worry about what your dad can do to me; I will surely kill him if he tries to get in my way. I realize I said I would see him real soon, but as long as he keeps quiet and doesn't interfere with my plans, I will spare him and leave him alone, understand?" I then threw my body in the bed, pressed my face in the pillows and started to wail. Koga laid down one top of me; he gently put his hands on my shoulders just as before. Koga said calmly but harshly, "I didn't mean to upset you, but you are overly sensitive about something that can easily be avoided. Realize that you dad will not be a factor in my life, I will kill him if he tries to get in my way. So as long as he keeps his distance he will be fine, so stop crying!" He roughly flipped me over and buried my face into his chest. I could barely breath I was so upset.

I cried out to him, "Please don't hurt my dad. Please do hurt -ME-, I am sorry I am crying!"

Koga said to me calmly as he gently rubbed my back again," _, it's OK, it's OK. I told you before, I won't ever hurt you. You will be OK, relax, I will take care of you."

I still cried "Why are you doing this? What did he ever do to you?"

Koga shushed me and gently stroked my hair, "Don't worry your head over it. It does not concern you. I will not go back to him alright?"

I looked up at him tearfully "Seriously, please don't…"

Koga put once finger up to my lips to silence me again, "Don't fret alright? Just relax; you are frustrating your own self." Koga readjusted me again his body to make my more comfortable. He raked his fingernails down my neck and arm. He did that until I can remember, I fell asleep. I was just so tired from the day's events that my body simply wouldn't allow me to stay awake anymore. I just hoped Koga was telling the truth about never hurting me or my family. I don't know Koga, nor do I trust him.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up the morning to the heat of Koga's arm resting on my back. "Did you have a nice sleep? Do you feel OK?", said Koga breaking the morning silence.

I moaned in response.

"You don't want to talk?" He asked.

I whined in response. I really did not want to talk to my captor. He gave a sigh and lifted me up bridal style to his bathroom. Koga stepped in the hot tub with me still in his arms. He first settled himself down and then lowered me to his lap. I don't know how else to put this, but they way he was holding me was as though he was cradling a baby. He pulled a fresh washcloth from a straw hamper. Then he began washing my face. What I remember most about that is how rough he was being. I do not think it was intentional, but it still hurt all the same. Surprisingly I was actually enjoying the bath, despite the fact that it was painful. They warm water made me limp; that is how relaxing it was. But the moment was ruined when he slide the washcloth to the certain spot between my legs. I pulled his arm away and slide to the far end of the tub, not that it made a difference; he was still in arms reach. Even though I wasn't looking at him I could tell how he was looking at me.

"What is the matter?" Koga said with a hint of irritation in his voice. I blushed in embarrassment. I was afraid I would start crying again I was so frustrated. Koga grabbed my hand and pulled me toward him, "How about you wash me then, I promise I won't touch you." I figured if I had said no, he was just going to harass me or continue asking. He pulled another washcloth from the hamper and handed it to me. I washed him the same way he washed me, starting with his face, shoulders, etc. When I wanted to do his back either he didn't take the hint that I wanted him to turn around or he just didn't want to. I reached behind him, pressing against his bare skin. He was little movement but I could tell he was enjoying how close we were. I flinched when I heard Koga's voice yet again breaking the silence, "Do you mind, giving me a back rub?" I shook my head and that is when he turned around. He draped his arms over the side of the hot tub, exposing his full back to me. I tenderly worked my fingers against his skin. I really didn't know what I was doing, I never gave anyone a back rub before, I never even been this close to a guy before either. He breathing became heavy and more relaxed. Just as I was finishing up Koga turned around and pulled me to his body, hard. He bit my neck roughly and began licking it. He pulled my legs apart and he slide inside me. This happened so fast it took me a few moments to realize what he was doing. He wrapped his arm's tightly around my body, pressing me against his so hard that you couldn't even slide a blade of grass between us. At times like this I wish I was stronger, there was no way to push him off me so my only option was to beg him to stop.

"Koga please no!" I said.

"Cant you just enjoy it, this once." He said between the biting.

"There is nothing about this I enjoy, its starting to hurt, I'm sore!"

Koga stopped and gave me a glare, "What do you mean it is starting to hurt." I began crying, I didn't know how I could explain it more that every time he touches me its like he is touching an inanimate object. Koga paused and then huffed once, "Fine…" He pulled out of me and got out of the tub. He lifted me out of the tub and handed me a towel. "Dry yourself off, I will get you some clothes." Koga left the room, wrapping a towel around him. He came back fully dressed with a bundle of something in his hands that did not look like clothes. He pulled the towel off me and began helping me dress. It was an odd outfit. It wasn't like a shirt and pants, just a bunch of flaps. When he was finishing the phone rang. "I'll be right back," He told me. When he left the bathroom again I had time to look at the outfit. It was made out of fur. The front of it was a long flap that tied around my neck and fell to my knees. The second flap went from just above my buttock to the back of my knees. It had two leather strips. One tied and holding under my breast, and the other tied around my wait to hold the back flap in place. The sides were completely exposed. I didn't like it at all. just cause Koga dressed in the weird outfit didn't mean I also had to wear something like it. Koga then came back into the room and said "We're going."


	6. Chapter 6

Koga turned and headed out the door and I wordlessly followed quickly behind him. He appeared to be in a hurry. As we headed out the front door it Koga pulled it shut and turned his back to me. He lifted me up quickly and said, "You better hold on tightly." So I did as I was told and held onto him for dear life as he went from zero to about one hundred miles per hour in a split second. My first assumption was that he was heading back to my house to kill my dad in front of me.

"Where are we going?" I practically screamed to be heard over the roar of the whirlwind that Koga's speed was making.

"To my other place. I spend a lot of time there." Koga ran for a good fifteen minutes before we reached his destination. I couldn't really describe this place in better words other than it looked like a dungeon. It was made completely out of stone. It seemed to be in the middle of nowhere. Nothing was around it really, just a bunch of open grassland. As we grew closer I could hear clear wailing and screams of pain coming from the inside. I'm pretty sure why Koga knew I was trembling but I could tell he was pretending not to hear it. When we reached the door two tall, tanned, young men were at the doorway. They didn't really look like your average doormen. They weren't in suits or anything. They seemed more like, guards, which suited Koga. They nodded at Koga and then opened up the doors to let us in. They two men peered and me with a look of hate in their eyes it seemed. When I went inside I encountered this enormous stone room filled with some of the oddest-looking people. Most of them were dressed like Koga and I. Other's faces were just a little…off. Not that any of them were hideous, but there was something about a few of their faces that did not seem normal. I wasn't really close enough to any of them where I could put my finger on what exactly was wrong.

One female approached Koga, smiling, "Koga do you plan to share, what is the occasion?" She reached up to grab me and Koga swiftly slapped her hand away from me.

"She is not for any of you, understand me. You will treat her like you treat everyone else. Her name is _." The female growled at me, clearly exposing a set of pearly white fangs in her mouth. At the time I didn't think much of it other than she was just all together strange. Koga then pulled me to his body and began to push and squeeze through the crowd of strange people. I seriously thought someone was going to come from behind me and try to attack me. They were all so suspicious and odd. Some felt my hair as I went past, others sniffed me, while the rest eyed me down, muttering amongst each other in clearly another language. After making our way through the crowd we went into a beautiful room…well…in the sense that the other room looked like a penitentiary, this one looked a bit more livable. No sooner did we enter the room was Koga hounded by the most beautiful women I ever seen. All but one appear to be a few years older than me. I stood behind Koga for cover. They were all hanging over Koga, admiring him, they obviously were very attracted to him. Koga pulled me out from behind his back and all the women's eyes fell on me. Some looked confused, others with hate.

"This is _," Koga said, 'She is my mate and one of us now so you be nice to her." All the women whined, some playful, others were defiantly serious. One just stared at me, she had the most hatred in her eyes. In my opinion though, she was the most attractive of the bunch, and also looked the eldest. Koga then continued, "Now no one harm her cause you know what will happen if you do, "Koga said will tisking them in a playful way. He made me seem like I was a new child at school that is trying to fit in. Koga turned and as he was shutting the door he said, "Now _, I will be back don't worry." As Koga left that is when their true colors started showing. Like it was so clear and obvious how two faced some of these women are that it seemed like even their voices changed. Two women went to separate corners of the room to blow off fumes, one being the one I find most attractive. I felt so awkward. I was standing there for what seemed like hours before someone spoke up.

She had auburn red hair that was very wavy. She had more of an athlete's body type. She was very slender and her movements were very graceful, "Hello, I'm don't have to be afraid, none of us will hurt you. This is my twin sister Niame. We are seventeen." He sister stepped up behind her and tilted her head towards me. The only difference between them is that Niame hair was auburn with black streaks.

After a few more seconds of silence another one came up to me. She had long black hair that seemed to reach the floor. She was very thin and has fair skin. "I am Sitori. Behind me is Katrina and the two others being anti social in the corners are Ayame and Mamimi."Katrina was a bronze complexion with wispy blonde hair. She looked very young. She seemed to be about fifteen. She was very tiny and seemed very shy. She barely wanted to look at me. Sitori spoke again, "I am sorry I know it is none of my business but how did you come to meet Koga?"

"Um…well…" I really didn't want to speak cause I had the feeling my story seemed a little fake or made me look bad on my part. "Well, He was after my dad. He had us cornered in my house and he took me instead of killing us at the last moment." I was hoping she was not going to ask for more detail than that.

Niame perked and spoke up, "That is almost the same thing that happened with me and Niome. He was angry with my tribe for some reason that I still to this day do not know. He had sent Ginta and Hakkaku off to kill the men of our tribe when they reported back that most of the men were missing, lucky for the men. But I think Ginta and Hakkaku told Koga about us so Koga sent them back out and to bring us back with them, over night. We were about thirteen or fourteen at the time. We really can't remember anymore."

"I am sorry to hear that." I said, trying to mask how scared I still was.

"I was also taken by Ginta and Hakkaku too," Katrina said in a tiny soft voice. I don't think I would have known she was talking if I hadn't been facing her. "I was just walking around the den one day when they came and took me away." She seemed embarrassed that she just spoke and then backed away next to Sitori again. I couldn't help but notice the fact that they continued to use 'den' and tribe' like in older times such as Native Americans or animals.

I tried to think little of it because obviously their culture was different from my own, "Who are Ginta and Hakkaku?"

"Koga's left and right hand men. He trusts them a lot. They usually do his dirty work for him. It is hard to miss them. They are usually around Koga all the time. Ginta is the one with the dimples and the black and white hair. Hakkaku is the one with the black lining under his eyes and has a white mohawk. They are the only ones with those hairstyles." Sitori explained.

"And All of you were captured by them?" I asked.

Sitori smiled warmly, "No no, Just Katrina and the twins. Me on the other hand, I came with Koga willingly."

I glanced over at the two corners of the room. "And what is their stories?"

"Oh…them two… I wasn't here before them but I'm pretty sure them came to Koga willingly too. They don't really like anyone so don't let them get to you. The redhead with the pigtails in Ayame and the one with the white hair is Mamimi. Ayame been hear about a half of year to a year longer than me. I don't really know. She was like twelve when Koga first met her anyway. Mamimi on the other hand, been here the longest. Her and Koga met about when Koga was sixteen and when she was somewhere in her seven hundreds. No one really knows her exact age, not like she is going to tell us." I laughed at little at her words. Sitori grinned, "You think I am joking girl? You must not be familiar with our type, most humans aren't." My smile dropped, confused. Sitori continued, "You think a human can make that mark on you? You think a human's features reach our perfection? You didn't notice anything strange about anyone you met here?"

I was at a loss of words, "What…are you?"

Scattered laughs filled the room. "We are demons Katrina, Ayame and the twins are wolf demons, I am a coyote demon, and Mamimi is a dog demon. But in other words, we are immortal."

My voice must have cracked, "And how old did you say she was?"

Sitori smiled still stayed, "Mamimi is in her seven hundreds, Katrina is fifteen, the twins are seventeen, Ayame is sixteen, and I am three hundred and twenty-four." Words can not describe how terrified I was. If you had been in my position you would have believed right away also. Just standing near them was giving me a chill down my spine.


	7. Chapter 7

Now I knew why Koga was so sure that there was nothing my father could do to him. He was immortal and had abilities that surpass the ones of normal mere humans. I tried to shake the fear off by asking a question to lighten my mood, "Sitori? How did you m.."

"Chick you have got a lot of nerve coming here asking all these questions," interrupted Mamimi in the harshest voice you could ever hear, " You are not entitled to all this information and hospitality that you are getting. "

And before Mamimi could finish Ayame started her screaming, "I HONESTLY DO NOT KNOW WHAT HE WAS THINKING. HE HAS ALREADY MARKED HER!," Ayame soulless green eyes then fell on me, "You're lucky you know that. The only reason Sitori and the others are nice to you is Koga. If it weren't for him your insides would be painted on the walls if I didn't already get to you first."

Sitori stepped in front of me, redirecting Ayame's view from me to her, "Now don't listen to them _. They are just sore losers that is all."

"Losers?" I asked. Mamimi and Ayame glared at me again at that word. Obviously they took it to heart.

Sitori sighed, "Well we are all here in hopes of being his mate. Weather it is by choice or not. You see, when he gets tired of one of his, well, mistresses, he gets rid of them. Some ways are not as nice as others. And since you're his mate now, some of us do not know what will happen to us. Not so much me, Mamimi, and Ayame, but more of the twins and Katrina."

"What do you mean gets rid of them in some ways not as nice than others?" I asked.

Mamimi peered at me, "It means that if you were merely just a play toy for Koga and nothing more, you would be handed over to Ginta and Hakkaku to do as they please." Mamimi grinned with amusement when she seen my expression drop. "And you know what they would do? They would torture you and torment you just to hear you scream. That is what makes them tick. They would do as they would please and when they are done, just to make sure you are dead, they would chop you up into bits, but just enough so you were still alive to know what is going on. Then they throw you in pit, and at the bottom of that pit is a fan to puree every last bit of your body and fire just below to make sure nothing will ever come back up." I was getting angry with her and it was clear to see. I figured she was either trying to make me feel bad, or trying to get Niome, Niame and Katrina to hate me. Mamimi thought for a bit, "Do you remember when you were coming here? Those sounds you heard." I knew all too well what she was talking about. "The screaming was Ginta and Hakkaku's last victims."

Sitori who apparently was my new savior today because she has been speaking in my behalf a lot spoke again, "Will you stop it. You know this was not her choice so don't add anymore grief to her misery."

Just then Koga opened the door with two men standing beside him. I could tell by their appearance it was Ginta and Hakkaku. They both had innocent smiles on their faces, not the face of a hitman. All the women ran up to Koga and repeated as before, groveling over him like he was someone deserving of it. I was standing in the middle of the room not moving an inch. Koga smiled and admired the girls, playing along with them like he cared for them as much as they cared for him. Just then he noticed me standing alone in the middle of the room and simply pushed the women aside. Koga turned to Ginta and Hakkaku, "That is her." Koga grinned as he shown me off like I was some sort of trophy. "_ come meet Ginta and Hakkaku. They are my best friends so don't be rude." I stepped to Koga sheepishly, trying to ignore the eyes the women were giving me.

Hakkaku skimmed me down smugly, "It is very nice to me you." I didn't even keep eye contact. I just stared at the floor hoping I would get to leave this place soon.

Ginta frowned but he obviously was just teasing me, "You aren't going to speak to us. That is a shame all we wanted was to be your friend." I could already feel tears welling up in my eyes.

"Come on we're not that bad." Hakkaku said with a grin.

"Leave me alone!" I cried as I ran into Koga's arms. "Koga I don't want to be here anymore," I managed to say between sobs muffled by Koga's chest.

Hakkaku laughed to Ginta, "Well apparently Koga likes the childish ones."

Koga lifted me head so he could look me in the eye, "Calm down I will be back for you ok. Stay with the girls." Koga gave the women a stern look and then left the room with Ginta and Hakkaku. I never was so embarrassed in my life. I felt someone gather me in their arms but I didn't know who because I was crying so much.

I –did- hear Ayame's voice, "You can't be serious that –they- upset you."

"Ayame would you just shut up sometimes, No one hear wants to hear your voice," said Niome.

Sitori spoke next, "Everyone listen. It wasn't her choice to be here and as for you Ayame, she hasn't even said a word to you. If Koga wanted you he wouldn't have the rest of us now would he."

"I think you all need to shut up," said Mamimi, "None of you have any idea what is going on here now that –she- is here." At the time, I had no idea what Mamimi meant by that. After that everyone went off into their own little worlds, Mamimi and Ayame to their corners to both blow off some steam, Niome and Niame chatting away in a language I did not understand nor recognize. Sitori was telling me a little about herself but I was too upset to listen. As for Katrina, she sat next to the doorway by herself, no one speaking to her, and she didn't seem comfortable speaking with anyone.

Not very long after Koga came back into the room again just like he promised, and all the girls except for Mamimi ran up to him. Koga grinned down at them, "Hey girls guess what? I'm going to spend the night, and you know what that means. We even got a new special addition." Koga gestured to me and all the girls looked back at me smiling, pretending to be thrilled with me. Koga's eyes fell on Mamimi who was giving him and the other girls a look that feel under the term "if looks could kill." Koga smiled at Mamimi, and then looked at me. "_, Go with the others girls and get something to eat ok?" And with those words all the girls excluding Mamimi all left the room and I followed. As I left the room Koga shut the door behind me, leaving only him and Mamimi in the room, alone.


	8. Chapter 8

When we reached the…well…I guess it was the dining room but it looked nothing like one. They all picked a spot on the floor and sat down. As they were chatting away some other demons brought in the food. Mine was the only one that looked like food. In fact, mine was the only one that was cooked. They gave me some fish and fruit, not a good combination but it was something. It smelled good and looked delicious. Now what they other girls had I didn't really know. Just that it was mangled and bleeding, and it smelled horrible. I picked at my food, but I was more interested in what they other girls were having. Whatever they were eating…it was killed recently, it was still pretty juicy and fresh. As I kept staring at the mystery meat it started looking more and more familiar to me. What Ayame was eating was unmistakably an arm. After I found out that part I started matching what the other girls were eating, a thigh, a calf, and even organs. When I saw that I couldn't eat anymore.

The girls noticed I was eyeing what they had and Katrina asked, "Would you like some?"

I choked slightly, "What is that?"

Katrina looked down at her food, "Um….a thigh?"

Just then Ginta and Hakkaku came into the room. Hakkaku grinned at me, "Well what do you know, I'm a chef too. See I'm not bad."

I certainly didn't want my food anymore, "You eat humans…" They all looked at me as if I should have known that my whole life.

Ginta smiled cheerfully, "Yes I liked them the best but that is not what they are eating, They are eating Koga's last victim…its a wolf demon, so technically to you it should be like eating any other animal."

"Isn't that cannibalism?"I asked.

Hakkaku interrupted me. "Call it what you may. Waste not, want not."

Niome and Niame stood up, "Oh shut up Hakkaku. _, I'll take you for some fresh air," said Niome. They both came over and directed me out of the room.

When we were leaving heard Ginta call out, "If ya' plan on eating her save me some!"

Niome rolled her eyes and we continued walking. We came out onto a beautiful balcony with an extraordinary view. It was on the inside of a calm waterfall and the aromas from the surrounding flowers seta calm mood. "Its really nice out here tonight. Don't let Ginta and Hakkaku get to you they aren't actually as bad as they make themselves look," Niame said.

Mentioning those names dropped my mood again "They eat people."

Niame quirked her lips and Niome spoke, "Well, we all do. That's what we eat. Im sorry. I never really had to treat a human as an equal till now." I was actually hurt. I know it was ridiculous to feel that way cause I cant said that I was friends with any demons, but the thought of them eating humans was sickening. Niome sighed, "I'm sorry it's just what I always grew up eating."

I felt a churning in my stomach, "I think I'm going to be sick." As I left the room I could felt Niome's, and Niame's eyes on me. I was contemplating on running away from the castle, hoping I would finally be free. But every where I turned there was more and more demons. What made it worse is that Koga was the leader of them all so there was no way in walking out of this place. Even if I could manage to get out I was pretty sure I couldn't get very far without him chasing me down. So I left the room not knowing where knowing where I was going. I roamed around the castle aimlessly. As I wondered around looking for a familiar place I was getting odd looks from passing demons. I must have looked as terrible as I felt. And then I heard in the distance Koga's voice. I could not make out what he was saying but I was pretty sure it was his voice. As I followed where it came from I passed the room where I left Ginta, Hakkaku, and the rest of the girls. I could hear them taking and some arguing. I drew my attention back to where I thought I should be going. Then again I heard Koga laugh deeply. All too quickly I swung opened the door where I heard him and I wish I just had fell asleep in the hallway somewhere. I walked into Koga and Mamimi…together…in bed. They took a quick glance at me walk in, laughed, and just continued what they were doing. I was so horrified I ran out the room, stumbling and tripping over myself. I still did not know where way around the castle but all I knew was I just wanting to get so lost no one could find me. Unfortunately, I was the one to find someone else. It felt like I ran into a brick wall. I ran into Hakkaku and Ginta, and Hakkaku caught me before I could fall to the ground. Only problem was Hakkaku didn't let go of me.

"What's the matter, you didn't want to join them?" Ginta said.

I began sobbing till the point I couldn't breathe, "I just want to sleep!" At that point I could tell now they started getting frustrated with me.

"Fine," Hakkaku said grudgingly. He pulled me down the hall. I was scared he was about to take me to Koga again and I think I would have literally exploded if he did that. He opened up a door revealing a dark room. It was disgusting. It was obviously used for torture. And most of them I could tell have been used; because none of it was cleaned off; not that it had a reason to be.

Hakkaku nudged me in the room, "You can sleep in here. This is my room."

As I took I quick glance I noticed something, "There is no bed…"

Hakkaku grunted at me. I don't get much sleep but this is all I can offer you, unless you want to go back?"

I shook my head quickly, "I'll stay here." Hakkaku shut the door behind him leaving me alone in complete darkness. I couldn't even see my hands or anything. I tried feeling my way around the room till I got to a clean corner. A few moments later Hakkaku opened the door and tossed me some clean bed sheets and shut the door again. I curled up in the corner, hugging the sheets to myself. I was too tired to complain anymore and I feel right asleep but I couldn't say it was a peaceful one.


	9. Chapter 9

Later Koga came into the room to wake me up. I wasn't sure what time it was or how long I was asleep for. The room I was in had no windows. Koga grinned at me, "What happened last night, I thought you had managed to run off," I felt a sick churning in my stomach seeing him smile at something that was not even remotely funny. "I wanted to have some fun with you but you slipped away from the rest of the group."

I looked up at him in disbelief, "You mean…you were looking to have 'fun' with me, right after you had 'fun' with Mamimi?"

"No, he wanted you after Ayame, "I heard Ginta call out from the hallway.

Koga grunted at the door. I still kept my eyes on Koga's face, "You were with Ayame last night too?"

"Well he was with Ayame last," Ginta chimed in again.

"Shut up you idiot!" Koga snapped at the door. Ginta and Hakkaku were cackling as they strolled away.

I buried my face in my knees, "Oh my gosh, you are beyond disgusting." Grabbed my arm and attempted to pull me up. I shook his hand off me, "Don't touch me!"

Koga glared at me, "You are in no place or position to be giving orders to me." Koga scooped me up in his arms and carried me out the room…And I was brought back to the room that the girls were staying, including Ayame and Mamimi. Koga plopped me on the bed, "Now stay here and maybe the girls will teach you the proper way for someone like you to act. Koga walked out the room and slammed the door behind him. I don't think there was ever a more embarrassing moment for me. Ginta, Hakkaku, and the girls heard the whole thing. I ran out the room and right back into Koga. "I told you to stay in the room with them." Koga said, towering over me.

As much as I wanted to yell, or at least keep a straight face I couldn't. Of course instead of what I wanted to do I broke down and cried, "I don't want to stay in that room. I grabbed onto Koga and held tight, knowing I must have looked extremely pathetic at that moment. Without a word he scooped me up again and we raced off somewhere in the castle. We stopped in an empty room. He set me down on my feet.

Koga held me close and stroked my face. "Is this what you want? To be alone with me," I didn't say a word because I didn't know the right thing to say. "_, do you want me all to yourself?" He directed my face to meet his. "Well answer me."

I looked away. I was afraid of the answer. Did I really want to be away from the girls or did I want –him-? There was no way I wanted to admit to Koga or myself that I actually was attracted to him. No one really made me feel like I was appealing until he came along. In that moment that he told me that he made me feel special. Am I jealous that he still was with the girls last night because he finds them attractive as well? Should I be hurt by the fact that now I feel like a number in his list of girls. He kidnapped me, so why should I care about what I am to him? I didn't have an answer. I just sat there silently.

Koga grinned down at me smugly, "If you want me all to yourself you are more than welcome to have me. As a matter of fact you have me here right now," At those words he nuzzled my neck firmly. My body started trembling. I wanted him to go on but I knew I shouldn't. He was so addicting. He skin was so warm against mine, his breathing made my spine quiver, and his grip on me was so strong. As a matter of fact it was a little too strong of a grip where it began to hurt, but I didn't want him to let go. He began to lick, roughly over my tender mark. It took all the strength I had in me not to squeal. Koga grabbed my hand and slide it between his legs, placing it on his erected member. I quickly tried to pull my hand away but Koga still held on. "I want you to touch me," Koga grinned. He might have wanted me to touch it, but I sure didn't. He then wrapped my hand around his manhood and guided my hand to stroke it. Every time I would try to pull away he would tighten his grip around my hand so I couldn't let go. With my hand still on him, Koga lowered us to the floor with me on top of him. Koga whispered to me, "Just pull softly and slowly for me, it's not so bad," And I did obediently. He laid down on his back while I was on his lap. My hands were shaking I was so nervous and I felt so awkward. Koga started dragging his nails across my exposed thighs, making this ten times more uncomfortable for me. Koga rested his head back, moaning occasionally. Koga's nails began raking my thighs harder as he muttered to me to go faster. He sighed my name as I did as he commanded.

His nails started breaking my skin and his breathing began heavier. "You're hurting me," I said sheepishly. As I expected he ignored me because he was now in his own universe that circled around him. He then grabbed my hips so tight to the point where I couldn't move. Shortly after Koga gave another sigh and he spilled in my hands. I wrinkled my nose at the sticky substance on my hands, "That is so gross."

Koga grabbed my hands and grinned at me, "I can make you do that too. Trust me it feels amazing."He then pressed his groin between my legs.

"No I don't want to!" I said as I pushed away.

"You never even had a climax before," Koga teased as he pressed against me even harder than last time.

I retaliated just as hard, "I said no!"

Koga quickly pinned my back to the ground. It didn't hurt, but I think it was the first time I experienced whip lash. Koga crawled on top on me and smirked, "You don't have the option." He didn't press his manhood in me, but he sure pressed it against me pretty firmly. He scooped one of his arms under one of my legs to keep them open so he could press against me tighter. He enclosed my mark with his lips as he slowly rocked his hips.

I knew at this moment I should have been angry, which I was, but I couldn't help but enjoy the attention at the same time. I never was wanted this badly by anyone. I know I shouldn't have been enjoying my captor's attention but he hasn't really hurt me and he does favor me over everyone else. What is making this extremely hard for me is how attractive he is. His overly warm, smooth skin felt good against mine. As he rocked against me I could feel his well-cut muscles moving under my hands. His full lips sucking on the tender mark he left on me. What drew me to his the most were his voice, long black hair, and his blue eyes. And right now, all that was out weighing the fact that I was angry.

"Does that feel good," Koga whispered to me smugly. As always I didn't answer him, but in all reality how it felt was all I could think about. With every movement Koga delivered my body throbbed. Every time he sighed my spine would tremble. Warm waves began rushing through my body with every sensitive touch. Then the sensation between my legs began to grow. I tried to push away but I was being held so tight I couldn't move. Koga grunted again, "Don't move, _, don't try and stop it now." My back helplessly arched upward to fit against his body perfectly, which made the feeling intensify greatly. When I reached my climax it felt like painless lightning bolts were going through my body. I couldn't control any part of my body and I cried out helplessly. As quickly as the feeling came it faded away just the same, allowing me to catch my breath. I panted heavily, as I felt Koga's face curve into a grin against my neck. Koga nuzzled my cheek and chuckled in my ear, "I can make you experience that every day."

I couldn't even look at his face I was so embarrassed. Koga laughed, "Next time I'll remember to look at your face when you reach your big finished. Koga rolled off me and raised me to my feet. The feeling between my legs was still tender and sensitive. My face must have been beat red and I adjusted my out-fit. Koga grabbed me and pulled me against his body again, "Don't make that face; it's a perfectly natural feeling." I looked down at the ground.

No sooner than that Koga turned his head to face mine. Our lips were about to meet when all of a sudden Ginta and Hakkaku swung open the door.

"Koga they are coming now," Said Hakkaku. Koga growled furiously. I wasn't sure if it was at them or the situation but he did seem angry and Ginta and Hakkaku did not seem in the least bit phased. Koga grabbed me and pulled me with him. The whole time we were walking he didn't say a word. His face was aggravated and serious.

Yet again he led me back into the room with the girls. "All right stay here. I got something I need to take care of." He said sternly. I didn't plan on fighting with him this time because he seemed really mad.

My eyes fell on Mamimi. I couldn't look at her the same after what happened the night before. She just laughed at me a little, apparently knowing was I was thinking, and then paid me no more mind. The only other girl that made eye contact with me was Ayame. None of the other girls would even look at me. They we acting strange, no one was taking to each other, but from their appearance they obviously were taking about something before Koga put me in the room. I didn't want to be the one to start talking but I was feeling very uncomfortable, "What is going on?"

The room continued to be silence until Mamimi bluntly stated, "They are embarrassed to talk to you right now because they claimed themselves to be your friends and they feel they broke off your friendship. The girls covered their faces and glared at Mamimi. I looked at Mamimi clueless. Mamimi rolled her eyes at me, "It amazes me how dumb you are. You already know what happened."I shook my head, I really didn't know. "You don't recall this morning. You were in Hakkaku's rooms...Koga came in." She was talking to me slowly. All the girls were trying to get her keep quiet.

Then it hit me, "I thought...He was only with...He was with all?!"

Mamimi smirked, "Took you long enough to figure out."

I tried to not let it get to me, "If you are trying to get to me it's not working. They didn't do nothing wrong."

Mamimi chimed in calmly, "Well think about think. Obviously -they- thought it was wrong or else they wouldn't have tried to hide it from you."

I huffed, "It doesn't matter to me what any of them do." Which deep down was a lie. I couldn't help but shake the feeling that they were throwing themselves at him to try and make Koga regret making me his mate. Why should I care, I barely even know the man. But I can't help but wonder what would happen to me once Koga did get tired of me? I mean, he marked me the first day he met me. I wonder how important I am to him where he felt the need to mark me the very first day he met me, and under the circumstances how we actually met.


	10. Chapter 10

This is the third day since I have been held in captivity by Koga and it started off quiet. I was stuck in the room with the girls again and no one was talking. No one wanted to talk considering the event that happened the day before. Koga and most of the inhabitants of the castle were gone as far as I knew. A female demon would occasionally come into the room dropping off meals and asking if I need or want anything. Hours upon hours had passed before anything happened. In the distance I could hear cheers, howling, and shouting all heading towards the castle. The girls, all except Mamimi, started to perk up and get excited which obviously gave me the hint that Koga was coming back. After some time had passed Koga kicked open the door and all the girl went running to Koga and clamped on him like hyper school girls. They started speaking in another language that I could not pick up for the life of me. But from the gist of what was going on, Koga just came back from a battle of some sort and he won. Then Koga's eyes fell on me, realizing that I was the only one who didn't come running to greet him.

"We will head home after dinner sweetheart," Koga said to see if he could get some emotion out of me. All the girls pretending to sob, cry, and whine that Koga was leaving and he just ate it up. Either he knew they were faking and just didn't care or he really is an idiot.

I just gave Koga a nod in response. Deep down I was relieved and depressed. I wanted the leave this castle more than anything, but I didn't want to be returning to his place. I wanted to go to my house, with my family. I only could wonder if they could ever find me.

Like Koga promised we left immediately after dinner; but not before all the girls gave him his dose of being the center of attention. And trust me, these hellos and goodbyes take about ten to fifteen minutes. As we exited the castle doors I forgot one this, Koga's mode of transportation. Before I even thought of it Koga scooped me up into his arms and we bolted off. He didn't stop until we were in his house and he dropped me on the bed. Koga began removing his top armor. "All right _," He said as he laid down on the bed, "I came from a long hard battle and I want a nice massage." As much as I wanted to tell him off I obeyed him, after all I'm pretty sure he wasn't making it an option. As I started to work my fingers into his back he began to talk, "So _, how do you like the girls?"

I really didn't know how to answer that because that was a topic I wanted to forget about, "They're fine," I said for lack of better words.

"Did any of them give you a hard time?" Koga said muffed into a pillow.

"No," I lied, trying to keep this conversation short.

"Did you want to stay there with them so you could have more girl talk or whatever it is you women do?"

"No thank you I rather not," I said while making an expression.

Koga pulled me down towards him and buried me in his arms, "I am so glad you get along with them. I know some of them don't get along with other girls. I rolled my eyes, he must have known I was lying to him or else he wouldn't have mentioned that. "Oh I forgot," Koga said as he lowered his hands down to my waist. He kept it there silently.

Nothing happened until I began to speak, "What are you…"

Just then Koga sounded surprised, "Mamimi was right, you are pregnant, the little thing just moved.

I faced him in astonishment, "What? How can you tell? How can Mamimi tell?"

Koga kept his hands on my stomach grinningly, "Mamimi knows a ton of things. You got something growing inside of you!"

I moved his hands from my stomach and replaced them with my hands, "How can you tell? It has only been about three days, it has already grown enough to feel it move?!"

"Well, Actually you stomach should have actually started growing. I guess since you are human a half demon baby would take longer to grow. Full demon babies take about three weeks. I guess in your case it would take about a month or so."

I was beginning to panic, "My skin can't expand that fast!"

Koga just stared at my stomach still, "Well it's going to anyway, you can really stop it from growing. The baby is going to be stronger than you so you body will have to adjust to it."

Then I began to cry. Koga pulled me to his body again and held me tightly, "Weather you want to have the child or not it will still come. It's not as bad as you think."

I wasn't really crying for the waiting time or how my body would take its toll, but that just added to the misery. "I don't want to have a baby," I managed to get out between sobs. I was so overwhelmed I thought I might pass out. Koga held me until I got exhausted from crying too much, I faded into a very uncomfortable sleep.

I woke up in the middle of the night to find Koga missing. I had no idea if he was nearby or not but I decided now was my chance to make a run for it. Opening Koga's doors was tiring. For some reason they were heavier than normal doors. I didn't know where I was going. I just knew I was headed away from his house. As I ran across the wet grass I felt something was wrong, and indeed something was. I must have only have ran a half of mild when I felt a strong hand grab my arms.

"Now where do you think you're running off to?" said Ginta with a grin. He then threw me over his shoulder and started jogging back to Koga's house. He called out to let Koga know that he has found me. Ginta, Hakkaku, Koga and I all headed in the house together and Ginta threw me into Koga's arms, who then put me back in the bedroom. He gave me a stern, serious look and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Downstairs I could hear Koga speaking to Ginta and Hakkaku. I couldn't make out everything but what I got from what I heard Koga was speaking. I put my head against the door to listen in on what they were saying. "She doesn't want to have a freakin' kid." Koga said.

"Does it really matter? Do you even like her that much to care? I mean you two don't have to like each other, her bring human and all," Hakkaku lectured.

Koga sounded irritated, "I picked her as my mate, and of course I want her to like me. I have been trying to get her to like me the whole time. I don't hate her, I hate her father."

Ginta sounded amused, "I hate to tell you this but you can't expect her to fall for you when you are holding her against her will."

Koga sounded frightfully seriously, "Well I am not going to let her go cause she will not want to stick around. I want her to want to be around me. I never hurt her, I keep her safe shouldn't that be enough…"

"You still don't seem to realize the fact that she is a human and you're a demon. She is scared of you and is locked up every day."Ginta interrupted.

Koga snapped back, "Well that is because she is going to run off."

"Then give her a good enough reason to want to stay…"

I stopped listening. I didn't know how to respond to that. I also didn't like the fact that they whole subject was about me. Then an idea hit me and I swung open the door and walked slowly to the edge of the stairs. Koga, Ginta and Hakkaku stared at me with blank confused expressions. I wanted to say something but the words wouldn't come out.

Koga grunted to the guys, "One sec," and walked up the stairs right to me. He then nudged me back into the room silently, "What is wrong?"

Now I felt awkward, "I...heard what you said downstairs." Koga's felt started turning red, most likely with embarrassment. I looked up at Koga's face desperately, "Koga…I will have a reason not to run if you promise me one thing." He looked down at me with a confused expression on his face. For the first time, I held Koga to myself, "Koga…If you promise me you will not ever hurt my family…I will stay here."

Koga peered down at me coldly, I don't think we was to fond of me trying to reason with him or listning to a conversation that wasn't ment for my ears. He didn't say a word to me.

I could feel tears beading under my eyes, "I will do whatever you say, I would have a many childen that you want, I will give you massages every day, just please say you wont harm my family."

Koga sighed, "I promise."

I know I was not going to get any more words from him. I also could tell he was still not satisfyed. And then he sent me off to go back to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning I woke up in Koga's arms. I didn't get much sleep last night. I kept thinking about what Koga's promise, hoping he was serious. I made a promise to him also. I would never run away and I will do everything he ask of me to ensure my family's safety.

I placed my hand on my pregnant stomach. My stomach actually has grown a litter bigger. I couldn't imagine me as a mom, especially to something that isn't going to be human. I wondered what type of father Koga would be. As I turned to look at Koga, who I thought was asleep, I admired his features. His stomach was well toned against his tanned skin. His hair was long and healthy. But what drew me to him the most was his unnaturally bright blue eyes lined with long eyelashes. I never have seen any other eyes like it.

"You ok _?" Koga said breaking my thoughts and the silence.

I felt so foolish, "I'm so sorry I thought you were asleep."

Koga sat up and his eyes fell on me, "Did you have a nice sleep?"

Just then I noticed something about his eyes, he very thin pupils in them. They reminded me of cat eyes but thinner. "Um…yes." I said trying not to stare at eyes too long.

"Get cleaned up," Koga instructed. With those words he left the room and I went in the bathroom and washed up as instructed. When I was finished I ventured downstairs to find Koga. I was greeted with a hot breakfast on the table which I was certain Koga did not prepare, yet I didn't see anyone else who could have. Koga on the other hand was eating his traditional slab of bleeding raw meat. Koga looked at me curiously, "Have you thought of any names for the child?"

It was really uncomfortable when Koga tries to make small talk because it always hits on touchy subjects. I really wasn't ready to start thinking about the baby. "Not really, have you?"

"No not exactly," He said casually. Then the phone rang. He left to go answer it and was speaking in the language that I could not make out again. A minute later he came in the room and said the dreaded words to me, "Ginta and Hakkaku are coming over again."

I cringed at those words. It seems no matter where I stay at they still come to make the days worst for me. When Koga was finished eating, without a word I grabbed our plates and washed began to wash them. By the time I was finished Ginta and Hakkaku arrived.

"You know I made that breakfast you ate this morning," Hakkaku said behind me, startling me.

I glared at Hakkaku, but to avoid any drama I thanked him and tried to walk off.

"What is wrong," Hakkaku said amusedly, "You don't want to stay with us? It is not like you are going to get rid of me, so you might as well get use to us."

He did have a point, but I really did not want to get use to their immature behavior. But I stayed downstairs with the three of them hopeing Koga would ask me to leave the room for any reason.

I was not paying any attention to the conversation until the topic involved that same annoying subject, Koga and I becoming parents. "Koga I really couldn't see the day that you would have a child, let alone have a set mate." Ginta commented.

"Which reminds me," Hakkaku chimed in, "Ayame and Mamimi are both expecting too."

Koga smiled cheerfully, "Really that is great!"

If there was ever a moment that I forgot to breathe this was the first I recall. Of all the other girls they two that hate me had to be having children. This was just one more thing that those two would get under my skin by saying.

Koga brought my train on thinking when he put his arm around me, "This is good, the three of you can have baby talk together. The little ones can all play together…" Just then Koga noticed that I didn't seem thrilled, "What it wrong?"

"I feel sick." I got up and ran to the bathroom to get rid of my sickness.

I heard Koga speaking from the other room. "What the heck is wrong?"

"It most likely just her being too tiny to hold a kid so the kid is getting rid of the load." Ginta laughed. In fact, all three of them laughed. That was the last thing I remember because after that I passed out and collapsed on the floor.


	12. Chapter 12

Ever since that day not much of the daily routine has changed. Either I would spend the day at Koga's house or the castle and get harassed by Ginta and Hakkaku and either location. The girls and I did not speak to each other much. Either they were jealous or still embarrassed about what they have done before. Mamimi's and Ayame's stomach grew, along with my own. They were both due before me, but I didn't have a problem with waiting longer because I was scared. I passed out frequently and constantly have pains from the child kicking around so much. Koga actually felt sympathy for my pain which I didn't expect. I have not had a good time preparing for this child. Every time I think about it such as a name or where they would be sleeping I start to feel sick. It appeared that Mamimi and Ayame we not having the same problems as me at all.

This morning I woke up in Koga's house with Koga next to me, "Wake up _, we are going back to the castle today." I mumbled in response that I understood. "We are going to stay there a bit longer than normal this time."

With that news I sat right up on the bed, "Why?!" I was really not happy. I could barely stand a day or two there and to think I would have to stay there longer was like ripping a finger off.

"You are expecting soon. It would be better for you to stay there till you deliver because you would have better help there then here." Koga tried to explain.

As much as I wanted to ask 'why can't they come here instead' I remembered the promise I made to Koga and held my tongue.

Koga obviously knew I was not happy, "Trust me this will be better for you. You will get treated really well. I just want to make sure you are comfortable. Koga helped me out of the bed since it was difficult with my huge belly. "Go get cleaned up and I will get your breakfast together." As I was getting ready he was talking on the phone, like always.

When I was finished eating we started on our way. When we reached the castle we didn't go to the room with the girls, but a section I have not seen before. When we reached a room containing Ayame and Mamimi.

Koga smiled at me and said, "This is where you would be staying. I figured your girls would want to stay together because now you have something else in common."

I thought it was some sick joke at first. At what point in his life did he think I would want to share a room with a pregnant Mamimi and Ayame. It is a fate worse than death sharing a room with two pregnant women who already are crazy as it is. I couldn't complain though due to my promise.

The first thing I noticed about the room is that it was huge so at least I know I would be getting my own space. It had three beds unlike the room the other girls we staying which had one big bed. By each of our beds it had a tiny crib. One bed had a blue crib and the other two cribs were pink and purple.

I smiled at the adorable little cribs, "They are so adorable and tiny."

Koga came around from behind me and pointed at the bed with the purple crib, "That one belongs to you. You're having a girl."

I glanced at Koga curiously, "How do you know?

Koga nodded towards Mamimi, "She knows. You and Ayame are having girls and Mamimi will be having a son."

I peeked at my stomach unsurely, "How does she know?"

"I know a lot of things," Mamimi chimed in.

Koga turned around and slipped out the room, "Well now that you know what you are having you can think of a name."

After that a new section in my life began.

Every day Ayame and I would have to learn something new, taught to us by other wolf demon women. They taught us how we should be nursing, how to while giving birth, and a whole bunch of 'what to dos' in different situations. The most awkward one was what we should do when we feel the urge to scream or cry while giving birth. When I asked what was the issue if we did that our only answer was 'Koga and most importantly the midwife will not stand for it.' I did not know who the midwife but she sounded like one of those etiquette teachers. During these baby meetings Mamimi did not attend. Instead, I figured, she stayed behind and spent some time with Koga, which really annoyed me. What made it worse is since we came back to the castle I have not seen him and it has been days now.

The next time I saw him, was when Mamimi had her baby boy.


	13. Chapter 13

It had been a little more than a week now. I just woke up one morning and our room of four turned into five with Ayame's new addition. I did not even know she delivered until I woke up. She gave She delivered about two days after Mamimi. Ever since Mamimi had her boy Koga has been showing up more often. And now with Ayame's little girl he shares his time with her too. But it seems like there is no time for me, even the times when I would randomly pass out. Surprisingly I have been talking to Mamimi and Ayame. I was astonished that I could have a normal conversation with them that did not end up with them yelling or me crying. I have not seen the other girls the whole time I have come back to the castle. Unfortunately I did see Ginta and Hakkaku a few times. Lucky for me they were more interested in the new additions that they did not think to annoy me.

Their children were different. They have grown a bunch in just a week. They look as though they are six months old already. They children sleep all through the night, thank goodness, and they are extremely alert when they are awake. They have already started to eat meat which was a little scary because they were born with a mouthful of teeth. They nearly can walk now too, with some help, but if you give them a few more days they will be walking on their own.

I woke up early in the morning with a horrible pain in my stomach. I never felt anything like it. I could fell by baby kicking around furiously inside me. It caught me so off guard I screamed for help like I was being killed. Mamimi walked over to me with the expression on her face like it was my fault my stomach was hurting. "You are going into labor, let me help you up." As Mamimi pulled me up so I could sit up it felt like my ribs and my back were about to snap in two. As she set me on my feet I crumpled to the ground in pain. I was so scared that I might die, the pain was so intense. Mamimi growled as she picked me off the floor, "You know what they taught you what to do to keep you from screaming, start now." Mamimi lifted me from the floor roughly and brought me to the room I was to deliver in. "She is having the baby today," She told the other wolf demon ladies in the room. They all tended to me right away, reminding me how to breathe and how to restrain my screaming. Mamimi placed her hand on my stomach lightly and added, "She has about thirty minutes till it is going to come out. Give her these and I'll be back." With those words Mamimi tossed some tiny bottles on the bed with me and left the room. I began to panic even more to the point where I caused myself to get a fever. The ladies placed a cool towel over my head and offered me the strange bottles.

"You have to drink them," They told me sternly and I obeyed, hoping they would take away my pain or put me back to sleep. Eventually it eased the pain but only a little.

After about twenty minutes Mamimi came back into the room with a smiling Koga. Koga placed his hand over my stomach and smiled at me, "How are you feeling _."

I was so frustrated and upset with him I wanted to smack his across the face. "I'm scared; can't they put me to sleep or something?"No sooner did I say that I felt a burst in my stomach. I squealed in sheer pain and panic, "I think my water just broke."

Mamimi eyed my stomach, "Looks like it." Mamimi came over and places towels to arch up my legs and one under where the baby was coming out.

I observed Mamimi confusedly, "Wait a minute, you are delivering the baby?"

"I could do it instead," Hakkaku said as he entered the room with Ginta.

I nearly leaped out the bed, "They are staying in here too."

"Why not?" Koga asked confusedly.

"Yes _, Why not?" Ginta said sarcastically.

Mamimi sat in front of me and spread my legs, "Alright kid listen to me not anyone else. Please do not scream because it is very annoying. Do exactly what I say and this will be quick."

I nodded in response as I bit my bottom lip, attempting not to scream.

Mamimi reached inside me which really caught me off guard, "I am moving her so she will come out head first. When I say push you push as hard as you can. The harder you push the faster you get this over with."

Koga slide her arm behind me, holding me up properly. I was surprised he was actually trying to help out.

"Push now," Mamimi ordered.

I pushed as hard as I possibly could. The pain was so unbearable that it was difficult for me to even let out a scream. When I pushed I could feel everything between the baby sliding down and my body stretching. It was so hard to remember how to breathe. After that first push my body was exhausted. I could not move any part of my body.

"Push again," Mamimi ordered sternly.

I whined helplessly, "I can't, I am too tired."

Then Mamimi snapped, "Listen, the more you procrastinate the longer this is going to take. You and your baby can die if we don't get it out of you in time. So for the life of you just do what I say and push!"

I didn't think I could do it but I didn't want to risk getting yelled at again, even more so when I had an audience. With the nearly non-existent strength in me I pushed as hard as I possibly could. Koga was urging me to go on which put even more pressure on me. I didn't know how much more I could take but I did not have a choice. With one more back-breaking push I finally passed that baby completely. I collapsed into the bed exhaustedly.

A few moments later, Mamimi placed my little girl in my arms. She was so tiny. She was born with a full head of black hair and Koga's beautiful, blue eyes.

Koga nuzzled my cheek softly, "Have you figured out what to name her?"

I looked down at her to see her looking at me peacefully, "Izole."

Koga slide behind me a placed his arms under my arms for extra support, "That is a pretty name, are you excited now that she is finally out of you?"

I looked down at Izole who was now cooing at Koga's voice, "She was worth it." That was all I could think to say, but it was true. She was the perfect baby girl, a tad odd that she was already making facial expressions and was half demon, she was still just right for me.

"She is so pretty," Koga hummed, "Just like her mother." Koga turned my face to meet his and smiled at me. Koga leaned to me to kiss me when the girls all came in and began scattering in the room.


	14. Chapter 14

I held Izole tightly to my body for protection as everyone circled around the bed. Everyone began cooing and awing at my new addition to the castle.

With all the excitement I could barely notice Katrina slide up beside me, "Can I hold her?"

It barely seemed like I held her for two seconds and now someone else wanted to have a turn.

I gently placed Izole into Katrina's arms and the swarm that was once around me formed around Katrina. "She is so adorable. She looks just like Koga. Koga smiled at that thought, even more so that the attention fell on him a little more rather than Izole.

"What is her name?" Niome asked curiously.

Just as I was about to speak Koga interrupted, "Her name is Izole." I guess it didn't matter what was going on, Koga still wanted to be well known.

Niome smiled at me, "I can't believe that you two are parents. What does it feel like being a mom?"

Those words hit me hard. Right now I was a mother, a new mother. As for my mom she was now a grandmother. I never been a mom before and my mom has never been a grandmother before. I am almost sure she would not take that information well knowing the circumstances. At that note I wondered how Koga's parents would take in this information. I don't even remember him once talking about his parents. Soon after that my thoughts were broken.

"Can I hold her?" Hakkaku said teasing. Without a single thought Katrina handed my little bundle of joy off to Hakkaku.

I attempted to jump out the bed at them, but with my exhaustion I fell over myself. Everyone looked at me oddly and Ginta and Hakkaku began laughing.

Izole looked at Ginta and Hakkaku curiously before she began giggling.

Hakkaku tickled her small tummy, "She even laughs already how cute."

Ginta grinned at me widely, "See look even your baby likes us."

I was nearly about to cry in panic, "Give me my baby back!"

Koga looked at me like I was going crazy. He just sat there without saying a word.

Niame helped me to sit up straight again even though Koga was still sitting behind me the whole time, "Give her, her baby back jerks!"

Hakkaku grinningly placed my newborn back into my arms and I held her tight to me.

"I think you two should leave," Koga said calmly to them.

They both left the room with their annoying cackling. I was glad to have them out the room. With all that excitement I drifted into a heavy sleep, with Izole secured safely in my arms.

(Me AlanaNixon: I am putting in this section just so everyone has a better understanding about what is going on if they just began reading)

FIRST IN COMMAND  
Koga (Wolf demon)=20  
You (human)  
SECOND IN COMMAND  
Ginta and Hakkaku (wolf demons)=19  
Mamimi (Dog demon)=somewhere in her 700dreds  
THIRD IN COMMAND  
Sitori (Coyote demon)=327  
Niome and Niame (Wolf demons and identical twins)=16  
Ayame (wolf demon)=16  
Katrina (wolf demon)=15  
(Koga's Children)  
Izole (your child)=Newborn  
half dog demon half human  
Masami (Mamimi's boy)=2 weeks  
half dog demon half wolf  
Akiko (Ayame's girl)= 2 weeks  
full wolf demon

Elapsed time you have been in captivity by Koga= About 5 weeks


	15. Chapter 15

It has been a week since I have given birth to Izole and we have been staying in our own Private room every since. I was nervous and scared about being a new mom but the workers at the castle helped me through the process. I barely even had to lift a finger most of the time when it came to Izole. When she would cry three workers would come into the room in seconds time to see if there was anything we needed. In the middle of the night when Izole would cry, before I can even turn to her and pick her up a worker already took care of the situation, they seemed to automatically know what she needs and when she needs it. Several times I would refuse their assistance so I can be close to my rapid growing newborn. She is only a week old and already she can laugh, has a full mouth of teeth which enjoys eating whole foods and has her own personality. She is close to walking with help, but I figure in another week she could be running circles around me at the way she is learning. Also she looks to be about three months. Mamimi's son Masami and Ayame's girl Akiko are both three weeks old and they look to be about eight months old. They can already speak a tiny bit, and are walking and behaving like a little toddler. I have been seeing Koga more often and he has been very excited about Izole. He would spend a lot of times with his children, playing with them as if he were a child himself. I have yet to tell if he would be a good father, but by the looks of it the children loved him, and he loved them just as much.

This morning I was awakened by a female wolf demon carrying a fussy Izole, "I am sorry to wake you but little Izole is hungry." She carefully handed my infant in my arms, who seemed eager to be fed. I gave her a kiss on her smooth forehead and tended to her needs. Nursing her was painful with her sharp teeth, but I was told it was healthiest for her if I nursed her a bit longer. Shortly after nursing Izole Koga, Ginta and Hakkaku piled into the room.

The first thing I noticed is that this was the first time I seen Koga wear 'normal' clothes ever. Normally he is in his armor and fur outfits but it seemed he decided to change his normal style this morning. "How are my girls this morning?" He said as he lifted Izole from me.

"They are very hungry and cranky this morning, "I grunted from the loud entrance.

Hakkaku wiggled his finger at Izole's face, "Like mother like daughter, you were upset this whole morning little one. How naughty of you to give us a hard time." He grinned.

Izole laughed at Hakkaku, she seemed to like him and Ginta a lot too.

I peered at Ginta and Hakkaku, "She was with you two this morning?"

"She plays with them often, usually whenever she isn't with you she is with us three." Koga explained.

I was disgusted by the face that she spends so much time with them, "If I known that sooner I wouldn't have ever slept.

Ginta and Hakkaku grinned at me, knowing it annoyed me to every extent and distantly Koga began tossing Izole up in the air, which was also annoying me because she was still so tiny. "I have a surprise for you today _. We are going to take our little one out."

I was so excited for the fact that I actually was going to finally get a chance to leave the castle again, "We are? Where are we going?" I was hoping it was going to be back to Koga's house or just outside in general for some fresh air. Izole was looking at Koga confusedly, because she knew the topic was about her, but she didn't understand why.

"Well I haven't really decided yet, but I wanted Izole to see how it is outdoors. I was planning on leaving after you have eaten something." Koga said as he signaled someone from the doorway into the room.

Shortly after another worker came into the room bringing me my hot breakfast. I couldn't have eaten it fast enough, I was so excited that I would soon get to see the outdoors again.


	16. Chapter 16

After I was finished my breakfast Koga brought be a lovely red and gold sundress to wear which proved to me we were going to be going somewhere with people. The cutest thing was he brought an identical dress for Izole, she looked so adorable in it. Koga on the other hand was wearing a white t-shirt with a light cream colored jacket and heavy blue jeans.

After short moments of preparation it was finally time to leave. When the first warm breeze of wind hit my skin it felt so refreshing.

Izole herself was extremely observant. Every thing that seemed simple and insignificant to me seemed to interest such as the sun and grass.

Koga lifted her from my grasp when she began to squirm, "You want explore?" He gently lowered her onto the grass to let her roam. She was unsure about touching the grass at first but the feeling vanished as she began pulling it out of the ground in the handfuls.

We were following Izole around for some time before Koga picked us both up, one in each arm and began to run. A gentle forewarning would have been nice so I wouldn't be taken by surprise but I would never have expected a warning anyway. Izole laughed entertainedly as she was being raced by her father.

We stopped at a busy market street. A few people noticed Koga's speedy entrance and was unsure if what they just seen was a reality. Koga lowered me to the ground and placed Izole on his shoulders, "Is shopping OK with you? I figured we could get Izole some clothes or play things."I was surprised Koga even thought of the idea, seeing as he is a self centered person.

As we walked down the strip some people noticed his unnatural appearance, such as his tail and ears. I was surprised no one came up to him to ask if his tail was real, because he didn't care to hide the fact that he had one at all.

We continued to walk and I eventually ignored all the staring and gawking. We finally entered the first store when Izole saw interest in one. It was a store where you could make your own stuffed animals. She didn't know what a stuffed animal was but I figured she was attracted to the store from the colorful entrance. We walked up and down the selection until she saw a stuffed wolf. She scooped it up and squeezed it curiously.

Koga patted Izole's head, "Did you want one, it reminds you of what we have a home right?" Izole smiled and cooed at Koga's face in response. "Alright we will get you one, do you want to put a little red dress on it like you?" He said as he spotted a tiny red tutu for the stuffed animals. Izole snatched it out of his hand and poke her tongue out at it. Koga laughed lightly, "Fine we will find another outfit."

After a few moments of looking Izole picked out a tiny green dress for her new companion. We went on to pay for it when I couldn't help but wonder, how did Koga get money? I tried not to think of it too much because Izole seemed so happy.

We left the stuffed animal shop and arrived at our next destination which happened to be a clothing store. All this alone time with Koga and Izole made us look like a little happy family. He appeared so fatherly with little Izole on his head, who began pummeling his head with her toy. "Hey _, you should pick out some clothes for yourself. Though if I can add my opinion first, I would like to see you in more dresses. You look good enough to eat today."

I wasn't really a fan on dresses since I had an active life before I met Koga. Ever since I agreed to live with him I rarely do anything ever, so wearing a dress was not an issue anymore. As I picked out all the clothes for Izole, Koga picked out all the clothes for myself. Though I would prefer to choose my clothes myself like he asked, I was perfectly content picking out what I wanted to see little Izole in. She seemed to favor the color green, so mostly everything i selected for her was green. As we finished up the shopping the total came well over five hundred dollars, and he paid for all of it in cash, which led me to previous questions.

After all of our shopping, Koga lifted me to his back and began to take off again. But we didn't head straight to the castle. We first stopped at his house, leading me to think that I would get to permanently leave the castle soon. "I am having someone prepare a room for Izole here, so when you two are ready to leave the castle everything will be ready for her."

"How much longer do I have before I can live with you again?" I asked.

Koga seemed to be hesitant to answer me, "I really can not say for sure. I would have to check with the workers to be sure." I had a feeling he knew how long, but he was afraid of disappointing me.

It only took us an hour to put away all the new clothes Koga bought, and then it was back to the castle. My cheerful day came to an end when the first place he went to was the room with the girls. Well now the number of girls was dwindling, since there is only Shitori, the twins and Katrina. Ayame and Mamimi had their own rooms now. He walked me to my room and gave Izole a kiss on the forehead. Before he left he gave me a friendly smile, and that was all. He had never kissed me before. I know I shouldn't be upset, since I was kidnapped by him, but it still bothered me. He has tried in the past but it seemed as though he has given up on it. I just hope he wasn't getting tired of me. If he were to get tired of me I would be handed over to Ginta and Hakkaku, and it would mean to everyone else that I never existed.


	17. Chapter 17

It has been two weeks since the first time we have been out shopping. We have going out just about every other day since that first time. I still have been living at the castle with Izole, who has grew a lot since the first time we went out. Also, since that first time we went out, Izole could not seem to part with her stuffed wolf. She can walk perfectly now and I did not need to nurse her anymore. She can say Momma and Dada now. Izole looks to be about a year old now, it is hard to believe she was born around three weeks ago.

This day I was eating lunch when Koga arrived. "Did you want to go out again today?"

I nearly jumped out of my seat from sheer excitement, "Yes I would love to go out today." Every time I had to spend a entire day in the castle I would dread it. So every chance I had to leave I would take it. I put on a blue summer dress and slipped and let Izole pick out a green floral dress. As we were heading our normal way out, Ginta and Hakkaku greeted us at the door.

Ginta draped one arm around me and smiled sarcastically at me, "Hey _, we get to hang out with you all day today, do you not just love that?" I tried my best to hold my tongue, the day started off good, and I wasn't about to let him ruin it..

Every time we left the castle to go shopping we would always let Izole explore on the grass and this time was no different. He senses were extraordinary. She would stalk a bug before it even surfaced from the ground. The only thing that seemed to be a difficulty for her was to fight the urge to eat the bugs. Everything she touched she wanted to taste, so I had to constantly follow her to make sure she didn't swallow something completely horrible.

Just like every other time, we would let Izole roam about for ten minutes and then Koga lifted me up off the ground and bolted off in front of a mini market area. We had to wait another ten minutes for Ginta and Hakkaku, who was carrying Izole, to catch up with us. This type of market had everything from bags to hair care products. Ginta and Hakkaku did not show much interest in the market. They spent the whole time making rude comments and cackling behind me the whole time with Izole. Funny thing was the little interest they did have in the market is whenever Izole pointed out something she wanted to them, and they would pay for it without giving it a second thought.

As I was looking at the body mists Koga tapped me on the shoulder and shown me a purple journal with crystals on the cover. "It is a diary. I don't know if you are in to this sort of thing but I figured you might."

"I love it, " I said as I dragged my fingers across the silk cover of the journal. I never really had a diary before, but I figured it would give me something to do everyday. Koga seemed to blush at my appreciation to the journal. I smiled up at his face, "I really love it, thank you so much."

Koga draped him arm over my shoulder and smiled at me, "Hey don't mention it. Are you hungry? I had Ginta and Hakkaku make reservations at a public eating place. I heard it is suppose to be really good. I normally do not eat human food, but if Ginta and Hakkaku eat at it I think I can handle it." I was half tempted to say no just for the fact that it was Ginta and Hakkaku who made reservations, but I didn't want to start any problems.

We walked down about three blocks when we came to a restaurant named "L'amour Commence Ici". A tall man in a full suit greeted us at the door, "Do you have reservations?"

Ginta and Hakkaku came from around us, "Hey Jaque, we made them earlier," Hakkaku said, "Four adults and one infant."

The man skimmed us down for a few moments and then beckoned us, "Follow me." He opened the door and it seemed as if the whole world had changed. The lights were dimmed and it smelled of baked goods. There was a live band in the corner playing on a stage under a massive chandelier. The man snapped me back to my senses in an instant, "This way to your room." He led up back to a private room in the restaurant which was more elegant than the last. The room hand three detailed water fountains that was surrounding the circular table in the middle of the room. "Madam, your chair," He said as he escorted me to a chair and handed me a menu.

Koga stared at his menu confusedly, "What is this for?"

Ginta grinned at Koga, "It is a list of what types of food they have here. I can order for you if you want."

"Please do that," Koga muttered as he rubbed his temples.

The whole menu was in french, so I couldn't read any of it. Ginta and Hakkaku noticed my frustration and laughed, "Do you need us to order for you too?" Hakkaku grinned. I handed Hakkaku the menu and just prayed that he didn't order the escargot for me. When the hot meal came to my surprised they ordered everyone at the table stuffed duck. I have never eaten duck before but it was very delicious.

After we eaten our meal we walked back to the castle, which was a first. Koga normally would run us back but for some reason he preferred to walk this day. Ginta and Hakkaku walked far ahead of us carrying Izole. It seemed very unusual where we were walking. It was through the woods with barely any light, but Koga promised it was a fast way back to the castle. Every time I would walk at a quick pace Koga would pull me back to him and walk at his slow pace. It appeared the whole time he wanted to speak to me but he would hold back before a sound would come out. "Is something wrong?" I asked him.

Koga swallowed hard and then asked me quietly, "_, do you actually want to stay with me?"

That was a very complicated question and at first I didn't give him an answer. He is holding me against my will which is the main factor, but I have seen more in him. Yes I do not have the free will to leave, but would a bad man really take me out to an expensive restaurant, have people cater to my every need, and allow me to sleep in a comfortable bed every night? I finally found the words to say to him, "You are a good man Koga." I didn't know if that was the right words, but it didn't seem as if it were the wrong thing to say.

Koga didn't really like that answer. His expression revealed his true feelings, "_, I like you, a lot. I never felt this way about anyone before, a human for that matter. I wanted to know if you felt the same."

As much as I didn't want to admit it the words just rolled out of my mouth, "You're alright Koga." Though it wasn't much information it pained me to say those words.

Koga circled his arm around my waist and pulled me closer, "I guess that is all I am going to get from you, but that is more then what I expected to hear. You are special to me, I don't know what I would do without me. If you ever cease to be in my life I don't think my body would process the information, I may just disappear without you."

I stared blankly at him because I didn't have the slightest idea what he was trying to say to me.

Koga then swung me in front of him and looked me deep in the eye, "I do not even have words to tell you how much I care about you. I do not want you to even feel the sting of rain on your skin. I feel my heart beat every time you take a breath, and every time I touch you..." Koga gently placed his hands on my face securely and whispered to my lips, "Every time I touch you it seems as though the world is made up of only me and you."

When I felt Koga's soft lips on mine my heart must have skipped a beat. At that moment, I knew what people meant when they would say they would feel safe in someones arms.

Koga immediately pulled his lips from mine, "I'm sorry, I should have asked you first. I ju..."

Before he could finish his words I pressed my lips on his again and it was harmony. Koga slowly lifted me off the ground and held me tightly against his body. The only thought that was running through my head at the time was hoping the kiss would never end. It was only until Koga spoke again that I snapped back to reality again, "_, you're crying."

When I felt my face surely enough they were brought to tears. "I must have dry eyes, its nothing really." Obviously I lied but I thought Koga would never know the difference.

Koga smirked at me, most likly knowing that I was lying to him, "Hold onto me." I obediently gripped onto him and in an instant we were moving as if it could break the sound barrier. I didn't let go of him that night, the last thing I could remember was falling asleep in his arms.


	18. Chapter 18

It has been months since we shared our first kiss. Shortly after that day I finally was able to live at Koga's house again, and now with Izole. We still continued to go to different towns a few times a week, and even some parks for Izole. Now her growth spurt began slowing down. She is now 4 months old, but she appears to be about two. She became a chatter box ever since she learned how to speak. She has a mind of her own and is very independent, but she wouldn't hesitate to make Koga do something for her since he was wrapped around her finger. She was a daddy's girl more or less because the only one she could play with now was Koga, she was getting to strong for me.

This day I was awakened by Izole. She was tapping me on my head, trying to wake me up. Her face seemed to perk when I smiled at her and she hopped up on the bed. Izole has a room of her own but whenever she would wake up she would find her way over to Koga and I.

Izole made her way over to Koga, who was pretending to sleep, and began smacking Koga's face with her stuffed wolf in attempt to 'wake' him. Koga grabbed her hand, which made her scream and then laugh. "How are my two favorite girls this morning?" He said as he placed Izole on his lap.

"Daddy daddy, Teg bit me!" Izole lied as she shown Koga her stuffed cub.

Koga chuckled at Izole lightly, "Bite him back."

Izole gasped dramatically and hid her cub behind her back, "Never!"

"Good morning _. We have to head to the castle again today, but I promise you it will not be all day and afterwards we can go out, is that ok?" Koga said as he lightly kissed me on the cheek.

I simply gave Koga a nod because if I had to speak it would have most likely came out to be I would rather stay and do nothing then have to go back to the castle. Instead I obediently pick up Izole and prepared us to go.

Izole loved going to the castle. To me it meant staying in a room with Koga's girls either getting insulted or staying in silence. To Izole the castle meant she would get to play with Ginta, Hakkaku, Masami and Akiko.

After we washed up and had breakfast Koga wasted no time to go to the castle. Izole and I were dropped off at the room with Koga's females and he went on his way. A few moments later Mamimi came and dropped off Masami and left without a word. Izole and the other children were doing their usual rough-housing to keep themselves occupied.

We sat in silence for the longest time. The only noise in the room was coming from the children playing. I didn't notice Sitori staring at me and I couldn't even tell you how long she was staring for. All the other girls were avoiding eye contact with me. I was becoming very uncomfortable before Sitori finally spoke, "So _, how is Koga?"

With those words I immediately knew where she was heading and I wished for the silence again. "He is fine, how are you?"

"I haven't seen Koga in months. Has he been with you the whole time?"

To avoid any confrontation I lied horribly, "I don't know, I don't notice things like that."

"How can you not notice? You only spend time with Izole and Koga; you should be able to know when he is gone."

I swallowed hard. Sitori has never been hostile to me in the past and I had no idea what started this. "What did I do to you?"

"Stop pretending that you don't know what is going on here. You know you complicated thing when you came here."

Koga walked into the room and Izole and Masami came running up to him. "I'd ready _," Koga said as he patted Masami on the head and then went off with Izole.

I could feel tears welling up in my eyes and I held them back as hard as I could. "Whatever I did to you girls, I'm sorry. I never choose this life for me and I know you didn't choose this life either. I don't know what else I can say or tell you, because I don't know what I did." I wish I could have thought of something better to say but I was all out of words.

I ran after Koga who gathered me in his arms momentarily, "What's wrong?"

I made sure my face was well covered, "It's nothing."

Koga frowned at me momentarily, "Well hopefully going out will make you feel better." Koga pecked me on the forehead and then scooped up Izole and myself. He went speeding and then came to a stop at an oddly familiar strip. Koga smiled down at me, "Have you ever been here before? Its close by your old home."

I didn't know what to make of that. Something told me that I shouldn't have been here. I simply shook my head and tried to push back the old feelings of home. As we made our way down then strip a sign on a light post caught my attention. It was a "missing" sign with my face on it. It didn't appear that Koga seen the sign. If he did then he wasn't showing any interest or concern about it.

I could feel tears welling up again. "Something wrong?" Koga asked.

"I just feel a little sick that's all it will pass," I lied quickly.

Koga slide Izole into my arms, "Well I can go in a store and get you something that might make you feel better. Wait here I will be back." With those words Koga slipped into one of the stores. Izole pouted at me and rubbed the tears away from my face.

I pecked Izole on the cheek calmly until I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned me around. It was my mom and dad.

"_, what are you doing here? Are you ok?" My mom said with a face full of tears. She wrapped her arms around me tightly. Izole growled and pushed my mom away from me. My mom backed away, obviously confused, revealing more missing signs with my face on them. "I didn't even know you were gone until I came back from my trip. It has been so long where were you; you have to come home. Your sister will be so happy to see you back home again. She has been so traumatized when you were taken. It is so good that you are safe now."

I backed away from my mother, "I'm sorry I can't do that, I can't go back I'm so sorry."

My mom and dad stared at me as if I was crazy. Throughout this whole confrontation my dad was silent, nor did he seem to care that I was back. My mom was hysterical, "What are you talking about we are your parents." He eyes then fell on Izole, "Whose child is that?"

Izole clung to my shirt tightly, "This is my mommy."

My mother eye's widened at the child's words, "_, you're coming home now; I don't know what is wrong with you."

My dad lifted me up and draped me over his shoulder. I was kicking and yelling frantically for him to let me go but it did no good. He put me in the back seat on the car and held me still as my mom drove home. When we arrived I was pulled from the car and brought back into my old room. I tried to run back out when they left the room but my dad moved something behind the door so I couldn't open it. I didn't know what to do. I sat by the door and wept. I felt Izole hugging my legs crying with me.

I attempted to speak calmly for Izole, "Its ok Izole its ok. Don't be scared."

Izole rubbed her eyes with her fists, "Then why are you crying."

I kissed Izole's forehead softly, "Mommy just doesn't feel well. I will get better." I didn't like lying to Izole but I wanted her to stay calm. I had a bigger issue on my hands now. How was I going to get back to Koga and how was I supposed to protect my family.


	19. Chapter 19

For about ten minutes I was trying to sooth Izole. She knew something was wrong but she didn't understand what was wrong.

I wiggled her stuffed wolf at her to comfort her but she just pushed the stuffed animal aside. Seeing her so upset made me upset. "I want daddy, I want to see daddy."

Ironically as soon as she spoke I heard a loud crashing sound downstairs. "Where is she!" It was Koga.

"Daddy!" Izole called out. I tried quieting her to avoid Koga from jumping to conclusions.

"How dare you take my mate and my daughter!?" I heard him screaming from downstairs and my mom crying. "We had a deal old man! It was your daughter or your life, you have no right keeping her from me."

"We won't let you run her life anymore, stay away from her." My mother cried

Koga snapped loudly, "He knows damn well that she is mine. That bastard handed her to me himself.

"He would never do that," my mom interrupted.

"Ask _ or your other daughter what happened. After you asked them see where _ really wants to stay! Old man tell your wife how you handed her to me yourself to spare your own life. Tell her why I came here the night I took _."

My dad spoke lowly, "I don't know how but you have obviously confused our daughter and have her scared and traumatized, I also don't appreciate you coming in my how and lying to my wife. You need to leave…"

I heard a loud crash and another scream from my mom as Koga interrupted my dad, "Do you realize who you are talking too? You are in no position to be telling me what to do and what not to do, now move!"

I heard footsteps coming up the stairs when I heard a loud bang and Koga scream out, "How dare you!" From that point I heard both my parents screaming in pain and a lot of crashing and breaking.

I sat up and began banging on the bedroom door with all my strength, "Koga don't!" As hard as I tried I couldn't get the door open.

Izole began calling out for Koga again and I gathered her in my arms. I couldn't even pretend that nothing was wrong. All I did was hold Izole close to me and tried to drown out the horrifying noise downstairs.

After a few moments the crashing stopped. My mom was screaming and crying and I heard footsteps coming up the stairs again. The door broke down revealing a very angry Koga. He had a gash on his forehead dripping down the side of his face. On his arms and his shirt, I was certain that blood wasn't his. Koga gave a sigh of relief when he spotted Izole and I. Izole immediately ran from me into her father's arms. Koga picked her up and held her tightly, "Daddy's here its ok." Then his eyes fell on me. "Are you ok, you two aren't hurt are you?"

I just stared at him in disbelief for a second. "Koga, what have you done." He just peered at me seriously and quickly carried me over his shoulder and glided down the stairs. It was a horrifying sight. The living room was completely destroyed and in the middle of the mess was my mom crying over my dad. He had his neck broken and a table leg shove straight through his stomach. "Koga how could you! Put me down!"

He ignored my cries and went speeding off with Izole and I into the night. He didn't stop until we reached the inside of his house. Izole was hugging Koga tightly, affectionately licking and kissing the wound on top of Koga's head.

"Ok Izole, mommy is going to put you and Teg to bed ok?" Koga set her down and handed her the little stuffed wolf. Izole ran to me and raised her arms for me to pick her up.

Koga pulled a cellphone from his pocket, "_, I'm going to get cleaned up and you two should get ready for bed. I will join you after I get my head fixed.

I obediently but tearfully washed up Izole and put her to bed. Her cloths had blood on it from Koga's hands. I couldn't bear to look at my father's blood nor could I bear to look at Koga. I couldn't believe I was actually beginning to have feelings for him. How could I forget my place? I wasn't here by choice. To think that he could change was foolish.

After I cleaned up I went into the bedroom to find Mamimi and Koga. She was tending to his head wound. She seemed to be rubbing a paste over his wound and it was healing rapidly. After there was no trace of the wound Mamimi smirked and me and headed for the front door.

"Have a good night rest," She said as she left. That just left Koga and I. It made me so sick just looking at him. I don't know how he could live killing so easily and then acting as if it never happened. The must be how all demons work. They don't care about their own lives but their own. They don't have a heart or a soul. They only consist of evil.


	20. Chapter 20

I couldn't create any words with my mouth as I sat there eye to eye with Koga. He knew I was upset but he didn't even say a word or feel any sympathy for what he just did. I started to cry again and I fell to the floor. I felt Koga slowly wrapped his arms around me and he softly pressed his lips on my forehead.

"How could you!" I said as I pushed Koga away.

Koga peered at me, obviously confused, "What are you saying I brought you back."

"Don't try to pretend not to understand, you killed my dad, how could you!" I said through tears.

Koga bit down on his bottom lip first and I could tell he was trying his hardest to keep calm. "I told him and you heard me tell him. It was his life or your life. I also said I would leave him alone as long as he doesn't interfere with my life or yours anymore."

I snapped at him, "He didn't come and rip me out your arms he saw me alone and took me. I was kidnapped, what did you expect my parents to do if they saw me? They just wanted me safe at home."

"Am I hearing you right?" Koga's voice began to become more hostile, "Are you trying to say your father wanted you safe. He was the one who gave you to me. He didn't even try to defend you."

"He may have told me to go to save our lives but he never killed anyone!"

Koga grabbed me by the shoulders tightly, "How dare you try and compare me to him. When my daughter and mate was taken I went after you and when he stood in my way I did what I had to and got you back here safely. I didn't know where you or my daughter had gone and I did something about it because I love you two. You father let you go in what he thought was harm's way to save his on hide. He didn't even try to look for you until your mother found out."

"You are so evil Koga. The deal was his life or mines and after you killed him you still took me back. That was an empty promise you made. Stop trying to pretend you care about my safety because if you did you would not have killed my father and taken me from my home. You're nothing but a heartless demon who only cares about hi…"

Before I could finish what I wanted to say Koga slammed the side of my face to his chest. "Do you hear that?" He asked, "Do you hear that beating inside of me. Just because I am a demon does not mean that I have no feelings. I felt pain for you when your father so easily gave you up. My heart bled when I didn't find you and Izole where I left you two. My mate and my daughter were missing and I was scared for you two. I didn't know what someone could have done to you or my daughter. Do you think if I really didn't care that I would have gone after you and bothered to take you and my daughter back by force? So think about who is really heartless here." Koga let go of my head and I dropped to the floor. I was sobbing at his feet uncontrollably. He kneeled down beside me and heavily wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close. "I'm sorry _ I didn't mean to scare you. I don't know what I would do without you or Izole. My entire life changed when I let you in it. I wouldn't know what I would do if you weren't there. Do you think I like seeing you like this? It is killing me to know that you are so upset because of me. It would be wrong of me to ask your forgiveness but I am truly sorry. I can't undo what I have done, and I can't promise that my actions would change if something like this should ever happen again. It is my nature to make sure you are safe. It's like a compulsion that cannot be fixed. I will always keep you safe even if you choose to leave."

I was astonished by his words, "Are you saying…?"

Koga took his eyes off me a sighed, "You staying here will now be your decision. I will always love you and keep you near my heart. If you want to return home I will not stop you."

I wrapped my arms around Koga tightly. "I want to go home."

Koga swallowed deeply and then sighed, "Ok." He slide out of my arms and stood up. "I will go get Izole." I followed him out the room and to the doorframe of Izole's. She was fast asleep in her bed not making any sounds. Koga hovered over her looking down at his daughter. He softly petted her hair and she began to smile in her sleep. He slide his arms under her slowly and lifted the delicate bundle from her bed. He slowly began making his way to the front door and I followed behind for what seemed like ages. "Do you want to ride on my back?" Koga said weakly as we reached the front door.

I couldn't move to the door. My feet were as lead. The way he was looking at Izole was heartbreaking. She was snuggling up against him, ignorant as to what was going on outside of her dreaming. "I can't do this." Koga raised his eyes to mine. "Koga…I want to stay with you." I pressed my lips on Koga's lips passionately. I don't know what quickly changed my mind. Whether it was seeing him with Izole, or knowing that he truly cared enough to let us go, I do not know. What I do know is in that moment, I finally felt how Koga did. I couldn't live without him, and he couldn't live without me. I don't know if staying with him was the best choice, but it is what I wanted. "Let's put Izole back to bed." A smile of relief appeared on Koga's face. He returned to Izole's room and gently placed her back in her bed, leaving her with a kiss on her forehead.

Koga and I reached our room and he turned me around. "What made you want to stay?"

"I don't really know," I blushed at my half-truth.

"_, I don't want you to feel obligated to stay. If you want to go home I will take you."

I rested my head on Koga's shoulder, "I want to stay, and I don't want to take about this anymore."

Koga gently slide his hand under my chin and lifted my head to face him. He pressed his lips to mine tenderly, "We won't take about it then." He slowly laid me on the bed, leaving his lips pressed against mine, "Are you nervous?"

A sheepish smile was appearing across my face. I didn't say a word but he didn't need words.

Koga's warm hand slipped up my thigh and into my nightgown. "I love you so much _," he said as his hand slide into my underwear. He breathed my name into my lips when he felt me shiver. Koga slowly circled his fingers around my entrance. Before I could even begin to squirm her pinned me down tightly and hummed to me, "Relax and enjoy it." I squeezed my eyes shut, biting my bottom lip so I wouldn't make a sound as he slipped two fingers into me. "You're already so moist," he said lowering his face between my legs. I felt his warm tongue lick my hip and move to my underwear as he pulled it down with his teeth.

"Koga don't," I helplessly whined when he placed his mouth between my legs.

Koga ignored my words and explored my womanhood with his tongue. He moaned against my body, causing my whole body to quiver and shake.

Tiny waves were surging through my body as if I was getting shocked. I placed my hands in my hair and pulled forcefully since there was nothing I could do to stop Koga. My body made one more jerk and then gave in.

Koga sat up and chuckled at me. "Was it good for you?" he teased, wiping his mouth. Koga adjusted my legs on top of his shoulders, "You so wet now."

I was embarrassed about enjoying something in what I thought was so crude and wrong. Instead of speaking I placed my hands on his sides, preparing myself for what was to come. Koga pressed his manhood against my entrance and gave a grunt as he slid in. I never wanted him more. I couldn't get enough of him. He was like a drug to me. Every-time he pumped inside me it was heaven. Even when I began to bleed I could not bring myself to tell him to stop. We could have been making love for seconds or hours, I didn't know, but I didn't want it to end.

"Say you love me," Koga said under a strained voice, "_, please say you love me."

"I love you Koga," I said between panting breaths.

Now Koga was beginning to tremble, "Would you bare me another child, please say yes."

"Yes Koga," I gasped, "I want to have your children." I couldn't believe the words came out of my mouth. One second I was crying about the loss of my father, the next second I was sleeping with the enemy.

Koga's breathing became uneven and I felt hot moisture coming from inside me. Koga collapsed with a thud beside me, panting just as heavily as me. "I love you so much," Koga murmured as he gathered me into his arms.

I watched Koga fall into a peaceful sleep. He was like a drug to me. I knew that he was my father's murderer and my former captor, but I couldn't bring myself to get rid of him. I needed him and he needed me. My mind told me to stay away and return home to my mother and sister, but my body and heart was telling me to stay. I do not know if Koga needed me more than my mother and sister, but I wanted him. I may sound awful saying that but I truly feel deep down, that all this happened for a reason. I was destined to meet Koga, because he was destined for me.


	21. Chapter 21

I was comfortable in Koga's bed when I was awoken by a kiss to my forehead. It was Izole who greeted me with a big smile.

"Daddy is making breakfast. He made us bacon!" She shouted cheerfully and then ran out of the room.

The smell of bacon and a hint of maple filled the house, it smelled delicious. I don't recall Koga cooking before or any time after. He didn't need to cook for himself. His diet mainly consisted of fresh, raw, and bleeding meat. He did occasionally eat cooked food and that wasn't until after he met me. I managed to pull myself out of the bed and into the bathroom where there was a bath already waiting there for me. Koga had line the soaps, shampoos, bath towel and clothes all along the side of the tub. There was a recording of a piano playing in the background. This what the first time I ever experience Koga being romantic and creative on his own.

When I was finished bathing I made my way down the stairs to find Izole and Koga in the kitchen. Koga turned to me from the stove and smile, "Sit down I made breakfast this morning. Don't be too hard on me if it doesn't taste that good."

I took the seat next to Izole and Koga brought the food to the table. He made scrambled eggs, hash browns, blueberry muffins, pancakes, French-toast, biscuits, sausage, bacon, and a fruit salad. "You made all of this?" I was surprised of the amount of food he made seeing as I didn't even know he knew how to cook until this morning.

Koga pressed his lips to mine and took the seat next to me, "I wasn't sure what you liked so I made you a good bit. I hope you like at least one thing."

"This food is delicious, is it home made?"

"I use to learn when I was small. We never would cook unless it was a special celebration. The biscuits and the bread, I learned from my mother. She learned to cook when she was small too from her mother." Koga said smiling down at the French-toast.

I didn't want to bring up any bad memories or hint at anything but I was curious, "Is she still, with us?"

Koga frowned momentarily, "She died when I was young."

"I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories, I am sorry," I quickly apologized.

"It is ok you didn't know," Koga smiled weakly.

I could tell Koga had a close relationship with his mother. I don't know how long ago she died but he still cared for her deeply.

Koga took in a hard breath, "Well we ought to be going. We have a celebration of our own tonight at the castle."

I didn't know at the time what he meant by "we" because he did not tell me anything. I held Izole all the same and Koga ran us to the castle.

Upon arriving I dropped off Izole in the nursery room with Masami and Akiko. Then I was off to the room with the concubines. Unfortunately the first one I ran into was Sitori.

"Hey _," Sitori said as I walked into the room.

I nodded in response. I didn't want to get into the same mess I came into yesterday.

Sitori shifted her eyes and then placed them on me again, "I want to apologize for yesterday. I didn't mean to upset you. I was upset but that didn't give me the right to take it out on you."

I avoided eye contact because I didn't want this confrontation.

"Can just say sorry for the way I acted and forget about it, unless you wish to talk about it," Sitori said without taking her attention away from me.

I choked out a fake smile, "We can just forget it ever happened."

Sitori smiled lightly and asked, "How is Izole?"

"She is fine; if you miss her she is in the nursery if you want to talk to her."

Sitori immediately interrupted me, "Oh no I couldn't, that is ok though. Thank you for the offer."

I felt that she was too quick to an answer. Obviously deep down she still had an issue with me. Still for hours we continued to make awkward small talk. All the other girls were speaking to themselves, still not showing any interest in me.

Eventually a female wolf demon poked her head in the room, "We are about to have dinner ladies, and _, Koga wants you to get Izole."

I thought it was odd that I was asked to get Izole. I have no problem doing it but previously Koga and the servants refused to let me lift a finger, including tending to Izole. I tried not to think much of it and I went to fetch Izole anyway.

Akiko and Masami were not in the room, leaving Izole all alone in the nursery. That was also odd to me but I continued along anyway.

As I turned the corner into the dining area everyone was seated except for Koga who escorted me to my seat, next to him. Mamimi and Ayame were also there. They have not joined the whole group for dinner since they had their children.

I whispered to Koga quietly, "Is something different today?"

Koga smiled down at me, "Well it is a special day. I am celebrating and I want to make sure everyone is here."

I figured he was celebrating something I didn't know about. I wasn't curious because I didn't think it affected me in any way. Unfortunately I was horrible wrong.

Koga raised his cup, "As you all know I care about this tribe and my family endlessly. It is an honor to be the leader of this tribe. Recently I acquired _ and three wonderful children. I thought I had the perfect life until last night," Koga wrapped his arm around me firmly. "Previously _ was with me from a deal, but last night that all changed. I gave her the option that if she wanted to go back to her original home, she was free to do so. Or she could stay and live with us. I am proud to say that she agreed. So she is no longer in captivity, but our new friend and my mate. Something she didn't know is, she will lead along side of me as I take my place as chief," Koga smiled down at my startled face, "And _ will be our princess. Now I truly have the perfect life," Koga planted a kiss on my forehead and everyone began applauding. "I am also happy to announce that we will be planning for our second child. _ and I would be proud of another child, and Izole will be proud to have another sibling."

Everyone was going wild with excitement. The girls were coming up and congratulating us with an exception of Ayame and Mamimi. They were smiling and clapping from their seats but I could tell it was not a friendly smile. I had a feeling behind those eyes were a whirlpool of hate. I tried not to let that affect my already embarrassed mood.

Ginta and Hakkaku came over and put a ring of flowers on Izole's head and my head. To Koga they gave an obviously used weapon, but still in good shape. It was a set of claw-like knives. Each knife would fit over a finger on his hand and it was all held together by chains that tied around his wrist.

Koga smiled down at his new weapon, "This belonged to my grandfather and then given to my father when he was chief."

Hakkaku patted Koga on the back, "It's what your old man would have wanted I'm sure."

"He would be so proud of you Koga if he could see you now," Ayame said walking up to us. She grinned down at me, "You certainly are lucky. I just wanted to congratulate you personally before I went off bed."

"We are so happy that we have gone this far together, thank you Ayame," Koga smiled as she walked off.

After about two more hours of congratulations everyone started to part their separate ways and Koga and I did the same. I was lying in the bed when Koga crawled in and rested his head on my stomach, "I could never be happier _, and it's all because I met you. I never loved you as much as I do right now."

I petted Koga's head lightly, "I can't imagine how life could be without you Koga." A smile grew across Koga's face as he drifted into a peaceful sleep. I know my life would change but I never expected like this. Before I was an ordinary girl who did ordinary things, but now I am a leader, a mother, and a demon's…mate. This was my life was now, a life that I could never imagine would be a reality for me.


	22. Chapter 22

The next morning I woke up to a harsh shake, "_ are you ok!?" Koga said in a panic.

I looked up at him in a confused dazed, "What is wrong? I was just sleeping."

"What are you talking about you are bleeding! Aren't you in any type of pain?" Koga said pointing at the bed sheets.

The sheets were defiantly covered in tons of blood. I slide from the bed to find out where the blood was coming from. It was seeping from between my legs.

Koga looked horrified when he discovered where I was bleeding from, "Are we going to lose the baby?"

I didn't want to say my true feelings on the situation, "It could be something else, and we shouldn't think the worse."

"We need to get Mamimi right now," Koga could read the panic in my voice.

A small pool on blood was forming on the floor underneath me. "Let me wash up first." I began to feel queasy from all this blood. As I was washing myself the blood still didn't cease. I heard Koga leave the room, obviously in a rush.

When I went back inside the bedroom Koga was already back. "Come with me, she is awake." He didn't waste any time picking me up and running me over to Mamimi's new room.

When Koga entered the room Mamimi gave an irritated look, "Koga put her on the bed; I don't want you in here when I'm looking at her."

Koga appeared as though he was going to oppose. He just frowned and put me on Mamimi's bed. "I love you," he whispered to me, leaving me with a kiss before he left the room.

"I don't want you listening either," Mamimi called out. Obviously she knew he was waiting outside of her room. I heard his footsteps and he ran away, I could tell him not being here with me was killing him. Mamimi eyed me up and down for a second before she spoke to me, "When did you start bleeding?"

I didn't feel like much of a help because I really didn't know anything about my situation, "Koga woke me up when he saw the blood. So I don't know when I started."

"Do you feel any pain?"

"No," I said feeling even more useless.

Mamimi rolled her eyes in frustration, "Lean back, spread your legs, and try your hardest not to make a sound, I am going to examine you."

Now I was really scared. I never had something seriously wrong with me in the past, so I did not know what to expect. Still, I obediently lied down, grabbing a pillow to brace myself.

Mamimi pressed her hand down on my stomach tightly, whether it was part of the examination or just to keep me from moving I don't know. A burning pain arose when Mamimi forced her hand in my entrance.

"Don't make a sound," She said before I could even let out a scream. I used the pillow to cover the embarrassed expression on my face.

I felt her feel around deep inside me for a short bit and then removed her hand. "You were pregnant and you had a miscarriage. Now the new question is what killed the kid so soon, because you should know it takes a lot to kill a demon baby, even if it is only a half-demon. Did you do or notice anything strange recently that involved your body?"

It took me a while to compose myself. The pillow was still pushed against my face and now I was crying into it. I felt her eyes on me so I tried my best to calm myself, but my trying was not good enough. "No, I just came from Koga's house straight to here. I went into the room with the girls, then to the dining hall, and then after that I went right to bed," I said between sobbing.

Mamimi walked to a dresser and pulled out some odd vials. She mixed a few of the liquids together in an empty vial and then handed the concoction to me. "Stay here and drink this. It will stop the bleeding. You should finish resting, because this will make you sick since you never had it before. In the mean time I will try to find out what happened to you. When information becomes available I will let Koga know. I am going to ask him some questions alone and I will see where it goes from there." With those words she left me in the room.

Her bed sheets were already ruined with my blood. I guess she expected me to rest on top of the bloody sheets which I found nauseating even though it was all my blood. When I drank the liquid I could feel a warm sensation as it went down my throat. Suddenly my head started spinning and I fell back down on the bed. The last thing I could remember was everything going dark.

A female wolf demon slowly tapped me on the shoulder to wake me up. I didn't know how long I had been asleep for and for a few seconds I forgot why I was in Mamimi's room. "You should wash up; Koga has some information for you. I am aware of your situation so if you want assistance I am here."

When I stood on my feel I could feel that the bleeding had stopping and my body never felt stronger. "I don't think assistance is needed," I told her and then dismissed her out of the room.

Mamimi's bathing room seemed magical. The water had a shining glow to it and it made my skin numb to the touch. Around the bath laid fresh white rose petals, making the entire room have a floral sent.

When I was finished the women walked me back to Koga's room. Koga was sitting on the bed with his palms in his face and by his sides were Ginta and Hakkaku. "Can we be alone?" Koga said quietly. Ginta and Hakkaku left without saying a word but they kept their eyes on me.

I sat next to Koga quietly and he snugly gathered me into his arms, "_, we lost the baby."

"I know," I said softly. I could see the pain in Koga's eyes, knowing that there was more bad news to come.

"Last night at the celebration, Ayame put poison in you drink. She wanted it to kill you, but she doesn't know how to make potions and poisons well so I guess it was only enough to kill the baby," Koga said softly.

My body began to shiver with hatred beyond my control.

Another sigh escaped from Koga's mouth, "Niame found out what Ayame had planned and was going to expose her plan. Ayame killed her and we found the wolves feeding on Niame's dead body. I guess Ayame just went mad. I don't know her reasoning for her sudden behavior but she will not hurt anyone anymore. I left her for Ginta and Hakkaku to deal with"

"Is she…?" I choked on my words because as much as I hated her, the thought of more killing was making me sick to my stomach.

Koga bite down on his bottom lip and then looked me in the eyes, "They didn't carry out her sentence yet. She is restrained for the moment, because they wanted to give you the option to see her before she…" He swallowed hard. I know he couldn't bring himself to accept the reality of the situation at hand.

"Why would I want to see her?" I didn't want to see her. If I did it would only be to spit in her face.

"They figured you wanted to ask her why. Are you saying you don't want to know?"

I shook my head. "It would only upset me more."

Koga gave me a soft kiss on the head and lead me out the room. He took us to the nursery to see Izole who I have not seen all morning. "I just need some time to clear my head, stay here with her to let her know you are ok. I will let Ginta and Hakkaku know about your decision." Koga gave Izole a small pat on the head and left the room.

There was obviously some head clearing for Koga to do. I suppose there was some head clearing for me to do also. My life could have been taken, but instead it came to taking the life of my innocent unborn child. I spent a while trying to piece together thoughts when I heard a voice.

"There was a reason why they asked you if you wanted to see Ayame." It was Mamimi. I didn't even hear her come into the room, let alone know what was on my mind.

"Excuse me?"

"She still is alive for the moment. If you wish to speak to her you still have a chance." Mamimi said, putting Masami down near Izole.

I nodded and ran out the room. I had no idea where they had Ayame but I was going to try and find out until I ran into Koga.

Koga gave me a puzzled look when I nearly ran into him, "What is wrong?"

"I change my mind, I want to see Ayame." I said as I panted heavily.

Koga looked down a hallway and then back to me, "Her sentence is being carried out."

"But she is still alive. Please tell me where she is."

"Fine, I will go in with you," Koga said as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders. He guided me down a familiar hallway.

As we slowly got closer I could hear Ayame's screams coming from one of the rooms. Koga reached Hakkaku's door and gave it a knock.

"She's in here?" I don't know why I was so surprised. I only been in Hakkaku's room once before and it was not a pretty sight.

Koga gave me a small nod and lowered his gaze to the floor.

Hakkaku peered outside the door at us, "Is something wrong?"

I looked at Koga who still appeared to be wordless. "We…well I…want to see Ayame, alone. It won't be long I promise," I said trying to ignore the blood that I noticed around Hakkaku's mouth.

Hakkaku gave a signal directed inside his room, causing Ayame's screaming to stop. Then his eyes fell back at me, "She isn't exactly presentable. Are you sure?"

A shiver hit Koga's body when he heard Hakkaku's words. Still instead of turning around Koga pulled me inside the room, "Excuse us."

Upon entering the room I could see all of Hakkaku's pain equipment was being put to use. Last time I came into his room it was in complete darkness so I did not have a good look at all that was in there. Now the room was well lit and I could see everything. He had rack tables, several versions of the iron maiden, inquisitional chairs, and revolving drums. On the walls were a "cat's paw", crocodile shears, and several forms of appendage splitters. My stomach was beginning to churn when I saw all these tools, but not as sick as I felt when Ayame came into my sight. She was naked, hanging low from the ceiling only inches from touching the floor. Holding her up were two giant hooks going straight through each of her arms with her whole weight pulling down on them. She had been bitten, whipped, and impaled several times; one time being in her right eye. Around her neck was a heretic's fork and a chain dangling from it; it was also obviously that they have been pulling her down with that. Ginta was behind her with a red hot fire poker in his hands.

Koga obviously was heartbroken to see Ayame this way but he kept his eyes on her. "Ginta and Hakkaku, can we have a moment alone?"

Without a word they left the room and shut the door behind then, leaving the three of us to the gruesome scene.

"What do you want?" Ayame said in a hoarse voice.

I was silent for about a minute before I could put words together. Her horrifying appearance made me lose my train of thought. "I…I want to know why."

Ayame twisted her face angrily, "I hate you, I hate everything about you."

"Yes…I know that but why?"

Blood began to trickle down her mouth as she spoke, "Koga could have had any women he wanted, but instead he chose you, a human girl. You are not pretty, you can't fend for yourself, and you are mortal. You are utterly useless as a mate and undeserving of your status, so why you are princess is beyond comprehension. And thanks to me you can't conceive children, so let's see how long he will find you suitable when he realizes he cannot even have a son with you."

Koga's eyes widened and he looked down at me with a terrified expression, "Why did you go that far, she can't even have children anymore?"

"Not a chance. What I gave completely ruined the entire area," she snapped.

Koga gave a hard pull to the fork around her neck, bringing her into eye level with Koga. "But why did you have to do it. She wasn't here on her own free will at the beginning, but you were. You could have left anytime you wanted if you were unhappy with the decision I made. You killed my child and you have damaged my mate's body over something that should have just been settled between us. Why did you go that far?!"

"Because she had the life I wanted and it should have been obvious!" Ayame cried, "I wanted to be your mate and live along side of you. I literally threw myself at you to love me. Then you bring a human into your life, something that should be food, and take her as your mate. I could have given you anything she is giving you now in abundance plus more. I stayed because I thought there was still a chance between us. Why did you keep us around if you found you 'so called' mate?"

They stared at each other for what seemed like ages, without saying a word. Eventually Koga let go of the chain, leaving her to swing back in her place. "_, let's go," Koga said, turning me to the door.

"I still love you Koga, but I am not sorry it has come to this and the other girls feel the same as well. They all want her dead and for their feelings for you to be acknowledged. I just happened to be the first one to try, but they will and eventually your mate will die. We could have had an eternity together and now look where we are."

"Stop talking," Koga snapped back at her.

"Or you will do what? I'm nearly dead as it is," Ayame glared at me, "_, Koga will replace you with the next pretty face that comes along. Whether it's before or after your early death I don't know. I really want to see the day when you go through what I am, but I guess I am not going to live to see it. It's too bad that I will miss seeing you when it is your time to get raped, beaten, and terrorized by Ginta and Hakkaku…"

"I said shut up!" Koga shouted as he suddenly gave her neck chain a furious tug, ripping her head straight from her body. He sat there panting breathlessly for a few moments before turning back to me, "That was not meant for your eyes."

I have never seen such gruesome behavior or images in my life. This was a memory I wish I could erase but I knew it will be one that I would have to relive every day.

Tears welled up in my eyes as Koga picked me up and exited the room. It was the first time he was actually gentle with me, and I could feel the strain underneath his skin.

Koga didn't say a word to Ginta and Hakkaku as he passed them at the doorway. However he did keep his attention on me. "Don't pay any attention to what she said. Remember I will not harm you in any way or allow anyone else to harm you. I will never let go of you and the thought of you not being at my side would sicken me. Please tell me you understand."

"You won't ever hurt me, or let me go," I said muffled into his neck. I knew he was serious and that I would always be safe by his side. The odd thing was I was afraid of him at the same time. How could someone who could kill so easily hold me so gently in their arms? Still I did not want him to let me go for anything. I never wanted to be held so badly in my life until this moment.

"I'm sorry; we have to go back to Mamimi."

With those words he snapped me back to reality.


	23. Chapter 23

It had been such a long day. I woke up to a miscarriage, discovered Niame was killed, and then ended it with a violent confrontation. Koga wanted me to see Mamimi before I went to bed to take one more look at me, seeing how Ayame said I could not carry another child. I was just too tired for any more bad news that day and begged him to let it wait till the next morning. He made sure the first person I saw was Mamimi.

"So what is the problem today?" She said, obviously not thrilled to see me for another day.

Koga butted in the room and sat down by my side, "Ayame said that what she gave her will prevent her from having kids permanently."

"Well she wasn't lying, the poison she gave her killed that whole area," Mamimi said casually.

Koga's face froze when he heard those words, "You knew this and you didn't say anything?"

"You're not exactly the easiest person to tell bad news too. You already had a lot going on yesterday and I didn't want to complicate it more," Mamimi grunted.

"Can you do anything about it?" I asked softly before an argument started.

Mamimi scanned me once with her eyes, "Of course. It will take me a while so don't wait around."

That all she needed to say to let me know my presence was not wanted. She dismissed Koga and I from the room and closed the door behind us.

"I will keep you away from the castle for a while. You must want some fresh air and space," Koga said to me quietly.

When we left the castle it didn't seem like we were headed for any direction or location. Instead we were just calmly walking around until we hit a wooded area. Koga silence was very awkward and he had every reason to not be his usual self.

"Koga, don't you want to talk about anything?" I said trying to pry into his feelings.

Koga didn't even bother to look at me, "What do you want to talk about?"

"Considering yesterday was a dramatic day for us, didn't you want to talk about it?"

"Wasn't yesterday more dramatic for you? I knew I should have just left you at your home when I had the chance. It was a sign that I should have…"

"Koga do not put this on yourself. You know none of this was your fault."

"Ayame said…"

"You told me yourself to not listen to her. I don't blame you for anything and I am pretty sure no one else blames you for anything either."

"Why are you so nice to me? A person with my nature doesn't deserve someone like you."

I turned in front of Koga and made sure he had his eyes only on me, "Koga please stop. I could ask the same question to you. You can't help love and I do not want our love to change. Sure we had some bad times but every relationship has bad times. Who knows if I would have had an easier life if I have never met you? I never imagined I was going to have someone love me as much as you did. You actually would put your life in danger to make sure I was comfortable. That is more than I could ever ask out of life, and I am happy that is has come to this."

Koga's eyes grew wide with my words, "I apologize."

"Stop apologizing!" I screamed as I beat my fists on Koga, which didn't affect him at all.

"I love you," Koga chuckled as he grabbed my hands. "But I truly am sorry for upsetting you. I will try to not let it happen again."

"So you will you be back to the way you were. I prefer the Koga at the celebration rather than this new one."

Koga softly pressed his lips on mine softly, "Done." The promised lasted for a mere second, "Um _?"

My eyes flicked opened, "What is wrong now?"

Koga frowned, "I'm sorry about last night, about what I did to Ayame. You shouldn't have to witness something like that. It upset me that she was speaking to you like that, but it didn't excuse my actions."

I rolled my eyes, "Can we not talk about that?"

"But I thought you wanted to talk?"

"I changed my mind again. I don't want to he…."

Before I could finish Koga planted a rough kiss on my lips. He gave one tight pull to my shirt, tearing it off of my body and in the same fashion he removed his shirt. Koga kiss was so deep it didn't even give me a chance to speak, though it did not want him to stop kissing me. Without disturbing the kiss I unzipped his pants and let them fall to the ground. Koga didn't seem to mind at all that I was stripping him; he actually appeared to enjoy my participation. He then kicked off his underwear to the side exposing his naked body to the world. In the excitement I was roughly pinned up against a tree but I did not mind the pain. In one easy motion he slipped my underwear down my legs and away from my body. Still tightly pinned against the tree he lifted up my skirt and wrapped my legs around his waist, cramming his hardened member inside my body. I could already feel the tree bark tearing away at my back.

"You feel so good _," Koga said muffled into my neck. His voice in my ears was enough to make me melt. I clenched my legs tighter around him, letting him know I wanted more of him. He had no problem responding to my sign and worked his body in me wildly.

A high-pitched squeal escaped my mouth when I climaxed. Koga paused momentarily and took a few deep breaths, "I didn't hurt you did I?" I shook my head, still panting. "Your back…" Koga said as he realized how hard I have been pressed against the tree.

My legs fell from Koga's waist and he gently set me on my feet. I still continued kissing his lips enthusiastically. "You still want more?" Koga smiled down at me.

"Oh yes please," I breathed between kisses.

Koga laughed deeply, "Bend over, get on your hands and knees." Before I could even make a movement Koga forced me onto my hands and knees and entered me from behind. The amount of energy he was putting forth was nearly knocking the wind out of me. The only thing keeping me in place was Koga's tight grip around my stomach. "I love you so much, my princess," He said as he breathed into my ear.

Then an unwanted voice pierced through the air. "Koga," Ginta shouted. As they approached they were laughing at us.

Koga stood up and stepped in front of me to cover me. "How dare you! What is it now?"

"Mamimi is ready for your little princess again." Hakkaku grinned as he eyed me behind Koga.

"That is all, you can leave now," Koga hissed at them. They took one last look at me and went on their way.

After some dressing and some mental preparation we were back on our way to the castle. When we reached Mamimi's room Koga gave me a kiss on the forehead and turned away.

"You aren't coming in with me?"

Koga simply shook his head, "I will be back to pick you up soon. There is some business I want to attend to at the moment." As he disappeared down the hall I let myself into Mamimi's room.

Before I could turn around to face the room Mamimi spoke, "You can survive without him for a few moments." She pointed to her bathing area, "Just lie in the bath for some time, your body will absorb the liquid."

I approached the bathing area and the first thing that hit me was the smell of the liquid in the pool. "It smells like something died," I whined as I held my nose, "What is in this?"

Mamimi grinned at me, 'The less you know the better."

"How long do I have to stay in here for?"

"Well I can't say for sure. It's the first time I had to use this method since I normally heal demons not humans."

When I slid into the dark purple my body seemed to disappear. It was so dense and thick it reminded me of honey or molasses.

"Submerge yourself completely as much as you can and try to rub it into your skin, it should speed up the process. I will give you your privacy. If you start to feel strange I will be in the next room."

I gaged as I began to massage the slimy liquid into my skin. It seemed extensive for such a little poison, but I had to give Mamimi credit for spending so much time on me lately.

My thoughts were interrupted by yelling from somewhere else in the castle. I couldn't make out the words but it was loud enough to identify that it was Koga. The bath seemed to take forever with the anticipation of figuring out what was going on with Koga.


End file.
